The Acts of a Sinister Force
by May Salome Love
Summary: Sabrina Grimm is sent back to FPL with her siblings out of the blue. Told to stay there for the year, her parents and Uncle Jake travel across the world in a dangerous secret mission. But Sabrina has little time to dwell on this since she has problems of her own. Sabrina is starting to have dreams, and after a while she's starting to question if her dreams are more of a reality.
1. It Started Like This

**Hey, this is my first fanfic so I hope you R&R, constructive criticism is welcomed! I do not own the Sisters Grimm Series all rights go to Michael Buckley! –May.**

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

So maybe I didn't have the full story. I didn't exactly know why I had to load my suitcases with my belongings along with my family and I didn't exactly know why my parents were taking us back to Ferryport landing on such short notice, scratch that, I didn't know why they were taking us there at all.

I know I know, that is absolutely not like me-I'm one of those people who stick my nose in to other people's business when I think something is suspicious—but something in my parents face told me not to argue and get in to the red family convertible. My mom looked close to tears and the only other time I've seen her like that was at the Everafter war.

Something is defiantly up.

I am now squished in the left side of the convertible with my carry-on and Daphne's carry-on on top of my lap. Basil was in the middle of Daphne and I sitting in his booster seat busy watching a television program on the car mini T.V with his headphones on his ears. Daphne had about 5 books on her lap and had one shoved in her face, she was reading constantly now a days.

My face was squished against the windows and I stared at anything that we passed. I could feel the tension in the car-mostly coming from my parents—but nonetheless there was tension you couldn't cut with a butter knife.

We've been driving for about 4 hours, one hour to go.

My mind played back the events of the morning.

It was a Saturday in the middle of September-the last Saturday to be precise—so of course I slept in. I now could sleep without a glop of stink forming in my hair, or a spider climbing up my leg so I took complete advantage of sleeping in.

When I woke up at 10:46 I went through my normal morning routine: shower, brush my teeth, change my clothes, and then go downstairs for breakfast. I heard someone talking on the phone quietly and quickly-It was my mom- so of course the Queen of Sneaks part of me kicked in.

I leaned on the wall, slowly inching closer and my ears were straining to listen to the conversation. When I thought I had a good volume to my side of the conversation I listened intentionally. The one side conversation sounded a bit like this,

"Yes, yes, I understand the problem." Veronica said impatiently. There was a short pause then it seemed as if Veronica cut in.

"I _know_ the circumstances," There was a longer pause this time, as if the person on the other side of the conversation was giving my mom a lecture.

"_Shut up_, Jake. I know." Wait, Jake? Uncle Jake? What was my mom taking to Uncle Jake about?

"Of course I'll tell them some thing's, just not everything. I know we can't have them know everything. Like you said before, they'd want to help; I won't let them get hurt." Veronica explained. Then there was another pause, this one considerably shorter.

"You better make sure he acts his best. He'd have to go to school. Relda'd make him go." Then she listened one more time before saying,

"Fine, I'll tell him. We'll leave today. If it suites you. See you." She hung up the phone and I tiptoed back to my room. I was lucky Daphne and I didn't share a room, she would never stop interrogating me if we did. I didn't fully understand the conversation at the time anyways.

After I went back to eat breakfast she told us we had to pack up. Dad and her looked very troubled.

I zoned back in when my mom tried to start conversation, she did awful.

"So….Daphne, honey? Could you take your nose out of that book and take Basils headphones off? Sabrina, peel your face off that window."

When all she asked was done she continued, picking her words carefully.

"You guys are going to have to switch schools for the year." She said. BAM! I felt like she knocked my head into something hard. After a moment's surprise Daphne and I both yelled "WHAT?!" in unison. Dad winced.

"It's just for the year. You father and I have to go do some errands with your Uncle Jake around the world." Oh, _that's_ what they were talking about. Then a sickening thought came to mind:

"If Uncle Jake's going with you….. The is Puck staying with…us?" I didn't know why I asked. I should've just kept the question to myself and bared with it when he came to the door.

"Yes….." Mom replied uneasily. Like she just set off a timer for a bomb which was going to explode pretty soon. She might have just done that since there wasn't really a difference to me and a ticking time bomb in this situation.

I struggled to contain my anger as Daphne squealed in glee. "We haven't seen him since we left Ferryport landing! That was like, 3 years ago! Sabrina, your fifteen—"

"Already known" I cut in.

"And Basil's 5 and I'm 12, he's going to say I've grown sooo much!"

"So does that mean you're OK with this?" Veronica asked tentatively.

Daphne frowned, "only if I get to share a room with Red."

"Deal," Veronica said. I scowled and glared daggers into the side of Daphne's head.

"I'm not agreeing to anything." I said stubbornly.

"How about you, Basil?" Veronica asked, completely ignoring me. Basil nodded enthusiastically.

"He's five!" I cried in protest. "Doesn't the older persons vote count more?"

"We live in a democracy." My mom said calmly. "And you Henry, what do you think?"

"I'm going to have to vote yes." Henry said calmly.

"DAD!" I protested.

"Well, I'm all for the yes category too. So I guess that settles it. We're moving to Ferryport landing!" Veronica said. I gave her the evil eye for a few seconds then sighed in defeat. I knew there was no point in fighting. My mom had that look on her face. The look that clearly said _I'm not budging_.

I slumped back into my seat and glanced out the window. The expression _time flies when you're having fun _should be changed to_ time flies when you're super mad_ because we were already at Ferryport landing and about a block away from where Granny's household should be.

An hour had already passed, a discussion finished and the car had just parked into the driveway of Granny Relda's new house.


	2. Oh, Man It's Really You, Isn't It?

**Hey everybody! It's me again! Second chapter is here! All rights go to Michael Buckley. R&R please! – May**

**Sabrina P.O.V**

After everyone got out of the van, I finally got a good look at the new house. I've never been back to this town since the Everafter war. The Granny Relda, Red, Mr. Canis and Pinocchio visited from time to time-Granny Relda and Red more than the rest—but like I've said, we've never been here for three years.

The house was huge. Wait, scratch that, huge was the understatement of the year. The correct word for it would've been mansion.

It had more windows then I could count. But from what I could tell, it had a sunroom at the front of the house, so that's the first thing you enter when you open the front door. It had a flat roof and a large backyard. It also had 4 visible floors but I bet there's also a basement.

I stood gaping for a few minutes, and then finally came back to the present when my mom tapped me on the shoulder.

"Nice, isn't it?" She asked.

I managed a weak nod then turned to take my bags out of the truck. I had brought a large suitcase and 2 small carry-on bags, 1 laptop and 1 IPod Nano.

I had caught up with the electronics in the past three years, too.

Once everyone had their bags, Granny Relda opened the door with a big smile on her face.

"Oh _lieblings,_" she called. "You came! Come in, come in! Pinocchio will show you to your rooms! Oh, I missed you so much! Come and hug me after you all get settled in."

Daphne bolted to the door and Basil followed suite. I gave a small smile and walked up to the door, gave Granny a small kiss on the cheek and stepped inside. I was vaguely aware of Granny stepping outside to go talk to my mother and father but I didn't really pay much attention.

I stood gaping at the inside of the house. The sunroom was pretty awesome and brightly lit with natural sunlight. There were chairs facing the windows too. I opened the door to the inside of the house and my eyes were probably as big as plates.

There was a kitchen to the left side of me. It was large with a big fridge, lots of counter space and loads of cupboards. I shivered thinking what ingredients she had stored up in there.

On the right of me was a dining room with a long dining table but what was weird was that there were no chairs. I decided to ask about that later.

In front of me was a big livening room. It had a flat screen T.V, two black leather couches and one grey love seat. The T.V sat on top of a fire place and on the right side of the fireplace was a set of door that were most likely to lead to the back yard. On the left side of the fireplace was a staircase that led up. I decided to take it.

As I climbed up the staircase I looked at the walls, it was covered with pictures of Daphne, Red, Basil, Mr. Canis, Jake, Henry, Veronica, Pinocchio, Puck, Granny Relda and Grandpa Basil, and Me. I had to smile.

I reached the first flight of stairs and looked around. I saw one full bathroom; I peered into a room that looks to be owned by Granny. And as I stared to lean out of her room someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped about 2 feet into the air. I turned around and found that it was Mr. Canis. I smiled at him and leaned to give him a hug.

As I withdrew from the embrace I actually looked at him. He held a long wooden brown cane in his right hand and leaned most of his body weight on it. He was as tall, skinny and lean as I remembered him. His white hair was messed up to the point of no return and I didn't realize I'd missed his small kind smile until now.

When he smiled his warm small smile showing that everything was going to be OK it was so gratifying I felt like I was twelve once again.

"Hello Sabrina," he said. "It has been long."

"Mr. Canis…" I said. I felt at a loss of words. Then finally I took a deep breath and said, "I missed you."

"And I, you." He said warmly.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Just dandy." He said, with a twinkle of the eye. "You should hurry up and get dressed."

"Where's my room?" I asked.

"Well, I'm in the room next to Relda and Basil's room is beside mine so I'm guessing your room is on the floor atop this."

"Thanks," I said, picking up my bags and heading for the staircase.

"Dinner's in an hour," he called right before retreating to his room.

I took a deep breath and walked up the second flight of stairs. As the other, this one was also filled with pictures of the family on the wall.

The third floor was bigger than the floor underneath. It had four rooms and one full bathroom, instead of just three rooms. I walked into the first room and found Daphne and Red talking and putting clothes away. I looked around the room and leaned against the door frame until they noticed me.

The room was pretty impressive. It had a bunk bed, the first bed was slightly bigger then the one atop of it though. It had one bookshelf almost filled to the top with books and one long desk with two chairs and one computer. It also had two beanbag chairs, one pink and the other red.

It took them sometime to realize I was there. Daphne stopped her sentence abruptly and turned to me. Red turned too, looking for the cause of her sudden stop.

When Red saw me she smiled a huge smile and jumped off of the bed she was sitting on to give me a hug. I smiled and hugged back.

"How ya doing Red?" I asked when she released me.

"I'm doing awesome! I can't believe Daphne is sharing a room with me! I can't believe you guys are staying with us! It's going to be just like the old days. Just not the part where we almost die every other day….. I hope" Red gushed. I raised an eyebrow. Red has obviously come out of her shell.

"Hey 'brina," Daphne said. "How do you like the house?"

"It's huge," I exclaimed. Red nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I've got to go pack my things," I said. "Mr. Canis said Dinner's in an hour."

I turned around and opened the door to the left of Daphne's and Red's room.

The room looked plain enough. There were two book shelves filled to the brim with books. There were even books on the floor. There was a large desk with a slim white laptop and a nice comfy black chair.

On the bed was Pinocchio lying down with a book in his hands. He obviously hasn't given up this hobby.

When I had opened the door he had marked the page in his book and sat up. He stared at me for a few seconds then said,

"Hello Sabrina."

"Hey Pinocchio," I said, tossing the formalities out the window.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Showing me to my room would be great. I've barged into 2 rooms and met three people on the search for it."

Pinocchio smiled. He had obviously gown over the past three years. He was handsome, I think. And when he stood up he was about an inch taller than me.

He showed me to my room, which I thought was nothing that impressive. It was small, for one. With a plain bed with plain black and white comforter and black and white pillows. There was a dark desk with a chair. A bookshelf with no books and a nightstand with an alarm clock that currently said 6:30. I also had a dresser.

I sighed and dropped my bags onto the floor.

"Thanks Pinocchio," I said. "By the way, dinners in an hour."

"No problem," he said, leaving to his room. I watched him go then got started on putting my stuff away.

By the looks of it I had about an hour. I tried my best, I really did, but I couldn't finish in time. It was about 7:25 when Red and Daphne came up to call me down for dinner. They stood at my door for a few seconds before saying something:

"Well, you look like you need help," Red said, looking at the hopeless disaster in front of her.

After Daphne stop _tsk tsk_ing she finally said, "This is a huge misaster!"

"Misfortune and Disaster, duh!" Daphne explained after seeing Red and my confused faces.

"Uh, help, please?" I prompted.

"Sure," Daphne agreed smoothly. "Red tell Granny we might be a little late for dinner."

Red ran off to do her job and Daphne started to help me, after a little while Red came back and offered her help too. I wished I'd asked for their help sooner since we finished in about 20 minutes. We sprinted down stairs right after we finished. Everyone was waiting for us but there were no chairs left. We stood staring into an empty space for a few minutes, wondering where to get more chairs when 3 more chairs popped out in front of us. We jumped backwards in surprise.

Veronica chuckled "They appear when you need then. Makes cleaning up a whole lot easier."

"Yea, it sure takes it to a whole new level" I muttered sarcastically. Red and Daphne had already taken their seats so I decided to follow suite. Just when I was about to sit down though, the doorbell rang.

"Sabrina, Please?" Henry asked. I sighed and went to get the door, feeling everyone's eyes watch me leave.

The ringing got more frequent and faster. "OK, OK I'm coming!" I shouted in the direction of the door.

I finally got to it and opened it only to see a boy about my size. I had an odd feeling that I know this person but I couldn't place it.

He was Very cute, I'll give him that, with his emerald green eyes and wind blown blond hair. He was holding a suite case and duffle bag. I stared at it curiously for a few seconds the looked back at him, startled to see that he was staring at me.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly. How rude. Well, two can play at that game.

"Who are _you_?" I replied, mocking his voice.

"Well, extremely pretty girl at the door of the Grimm house hold," Oh great, now he was hitting on me. "I'm Robin Goodfellow."

Robin Goodfellow? Where have I heard that before? And then it hit me. I felt like the world had latterly hit me with a brick. Was this some kind of practical joke? I wondered how you got even with Mother Nature…

I took a deep breath and said, "Puck?"

The same thought seamed to hit him too because he froze, "Grimm?"

**Da Da Da Da, an open ending. Well, it's not really an ending but I think you know what I'm saying. Please Read and Review! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISUM IS WELCOMED! I really want to improve my writing! **


	3. Of All The Conversations

**Hey everybody! It's me again! Third chapter is here! All rights go to Michael Buckley. R&R please! – May**

**Sabrina P.O.V**

After that very disturbing meet I moved aside to let him in.

"Where's Uncle Jake?" I asked.

He seemed to compose himself, "In the dining room."

"What?" I asked, disoriented.

"He used magic to get inside," he said simply.

"And why didn't you?" I asked, bewildered.

"Because I wanted someone to go through the trouble of opening the door for me, duh." He replied, as if _I _were the dense one. I rolled my eyes.

"Drop your bags in your room—third floor. Come to dinner when you're done. We're waiting." I said.

I made my way to the dining room and let out a frustrated sigh—my chair was gone again. After a few seconds though, it appeared once again. I sat in between Pinocchio and Daphne.

I found that everyone was seated except for Puck. Even Uncle Jake was here, truth be told.

The food was on the table already but no one had touched it yet. Granny Relda had probably threatened them. I stared at it for a little while, trying to figure out what it was.

At first I thought it was rice since it was shaped as it. But then I decided it couldn't be because it was neon green. Then I thought the other item of food was chicken but quickly decided against it because it was black and had something that looked like blue syrup drizzled on it. After a while I gave up playing Guess the Food and leaned back in my chair, joining the silence.

It wasn't long before Puck showed up.

He flew down the stairs, don't ask me how his wings fit in the tiny space that is the staircase because I don't know, and landed in front of the table. Everyone's eyes were trained on him. Well, everyone except for me.

He fidgeted slightly then jumped back a bit when the chair appeared in front of him.

Remember when I said I wasn't watching him. I was lying. If you glance at someone from the corner of your eye most people don't even know you're staring! And no, I was not staring.

When everyone was seated Granny put on a full fledged smile.

"Finally," she said, "A full family dinner once again."

Uncle Jake snorted, "When was the last time we had one? Three years ago? More?"

"I think we should take full advantage of this." Henry inputted.

"And so we shall. Everyone dig in!" Granny announced.

There was no hesitating. Puck started grabbing food before Granny even finished her sentence. Glad to find _that _hasn't changed. I had stopped starring at him (not that I was) and put my full attention on picking my food to make it look like I had actually ate some of the food I had recently been playing my new found game: Guess the Food with.

After a while I felt a pair of eyes on me. I tried to ignore it at first since I didn't want to disrupt the beautiful silence that had filled the room but after a while it really started to irritate me.

I looked up to find who was staring at me, but was momentarily surprised at who it was, _momentarily_.

It was Puck. He had abandoned his food for the moment and was squinting his eyes at me. I didn't know what surprised me more: His staring or the fact that he wasn't stuffing his face.

"Will you _stop staring at me_?" I finally asked.

"I was not _staring _at you." Puck said simply.

"Well would you explain why I found your eyes trained on _me_?"

"They were not _on _you. I was just looking around. It's a free country."

"With your lack of knowledge I'm surprised you know what a free country is."

"Are you saying I'm _smart?_"

"Oh, clearly no. That would be the largest mistake in Everafter history."

"Shut up, Ugly."

"Why would you be staring at something ugly?"

I was vaguely aware of my family's pause in dinner to watch us battle.

"I _told _you. I. Was. Not .Staring!" Puck yelled.

"You seriously need to stop lying to yourself."

"Hey, hey guys. Stop fighting!" Daphne said.

"After three years of being separated I thought you would have stopped bickering. It has become rather tiresome." Pinocchio stated.

"I wouldn't have to fight with this sorry excuse of a Fairy if he'd just give me a reason to why he was staring." I said simply. "It's an easy enough thing to do."

Everyone's eye's turned to Puck. He seemed disgruntled. The tips of his ears were red.

"For the _last time_!" Puck said. "I. Was. Not .Staring!"

Uncle Jake intervened, "hey, 'Brina, lay off him, will you? He just got here."

I huffed but decided to drop the subject. There was a short, slightly awkward silence. Mr. Canis broke it:

"Let us start a more peaceful conversation this time, shall we?"

"Yes, let's" Granny regarded.

"Are you excited about moving here Daph?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Yes!" Daphne said. "When does school start for us?"

"Monday." Uncle Jake said breezily.

"What?!" I screeched.

Puck let out a short laugh. "To bad," he said unsympathetically.

"You have to go too." Uncle Jake noted.

"What?!" This time Puck and I had both yelled.

"I thought I was coming with you!" Puck protested.

"Nope," Uncle Jake said, popping the P. "Too Dangerous."

"Where do you even have to go exactly?" I questioned.

"On a mission." Henry replied.

"I said 'exactly'." I pressed.

"That is none of your concern." Henry said simply.

"Why not?!" I asked.

"Why's it so important that you're leaving?" Daphne asked.

_Again._ I thought bitterly.

"It's just really important, honey." Veronica explained.

"How long are you leaving for?" Red asked.

"We'll be back around Easter," Said Veronica.

There was that look on their faces again. The look that said, _No More Questions. _I hated looks like those.

We had all finished our main meals by then and most people were eating dessert.

"We'll have to train you." Granny said, unanticipated.

"What do you mean 'train us'? We've been going to Self defense classes for the past three years!" I protested

"That's not enough, I'm afraid." Mr. Canis said.

"Not enough?" I asked. "Not enough for what?"

There was a silence, then, "It's not enough for the real world."

The silence that rested on us was uncomfortable. It stretched like a rubber band, trying to find its limit. Then Basil jumped off his chair and said,

"I'm done mommy!" with his mouth, nose and cheeks covered in chocolate ice cream.

**Did ya like? Sorry it's so short. I might not be able to update in a while. Theirs a poll on my profile, if you chose, you might find that you like my chapters better! R&R ! –May.**


	4. Another Day, Where A Surprise Awaits

**Hey everybody! It's me again! Fourth chapter is here! I do not own Sisters Grimm! R&R please! – May**

**Day Two**

**Sabrina P.O.V**

Last night wasn't the greatest reunion. To be completely honest I'd have to say it sucked.

After dinner everyone had went to their rooms and turned out the lights. Even though it was early, the events that happened yesterday made everyone really weary.

When I woke up I sat in my bed for a few minutes contemplating the dream I just had. It wasn't really a dream but it still unnerved me. It was more like someone trying to send a dream to me. I shivered despite how warm I already was.

It took about 3 minutes for me to register the prank that had been set on me, and when I did, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"PUCK!"

A boyish giggle answered my call.

I threw the covers off of me, yanked the door open so hard that it slammed against the wall, and marched to Puck's room. As I passed the other rooms I noticed Pinocchio had opened his door and leaned against the frame of it, smirking.

"PUCK!" I yelled once again, knocking on his door repeatedly.

He finally came out of his room smiling a huge smile and closed a hand around my fist.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What is _this_?" I said, pointing to the glop of ivy green mixture on top of my head.

"Do you really want to know?" Puck asked raising his eyebrows.

I balled up my fist and glared at him.

"One more wrong move and you'll need a face job." I threatened.

Some of the glop on the top of my head fell to the floor. Puck snickered and I could bet that Pinocchio was suppressing a smile.

"Shut up," I muttered, turning to head to my room again. On my way there I showed my fist to Pinocchio.

I slammed the door to my room and gathered the clothes that I would wear today. I marched to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower.

When I was dressed and ready I ran downstairs. Everyone was there except for Red and Mr. Canis. There was a weird mix of food on the table; I choose the safe choice of not eating it. My stomach grumbled but I ignored it.

I shot a quick glare at Puck before making a chair appear, sitting down, and fiddling with my fingers.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Daphne asked.

"I'm taking you kids for a tour around the town." Uncle Jake said.

"When?" She pestered.

"Right after breakfast." Uncle Jake replied.

Daphne started to gobble up her food faster than before, if that's possible.

"Hurry up Pinocchio, Puck eat up! You too Sabrina!" Daphne said between mouth fulls.

"First, Marshmallow, I am not a kid. Second, I am not going." Puck said.

"You are too going and you're going to enjoy it" Daphne ordered.

"I do not need to go since I have seen the town's recent structures." Pinocchio said calmly.

"You guys are _all_ going," Uncle Jake definitively. "It's going to be just a fun day out. We'll get food, Puck, and we'll take a trip to the book store, Daph and Pinocchio, I know you'll like that. Plus, we can take Basil to the park!"

What am I? I thought, Invisible?

"Where are Red and Mr. Canis?" I asked.

"They're meditating, _liebling_," Granny said.

I nodded. Red seamed to be containing the wolf just fine, but I bet the meditating helped a whole lot with that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When everybody was done eating breakfast Uncle Jake went to call Red while the rest of us went to get our coats. Since we all decided to grow we could catch colds and flu's. It surprised me that Puck was still growing though; I made a mental note to ask him about that later.

I looked into the mirror before we left. I wouldn't want to be walking outside with a stain of who knows what on the back of my brown fall jacket.

I decided I looked fine after I did a once over of my jacket, Uggs and black skinny jeans.

Once everyone was ready, and by everyone I meant Red, Puck, Daphne, Pinocchio, Uncle Jake, Basil and me, we started down the road.

After about ten minutes we made it to town.

Ferryport landing looks way better when it's not under attack. I say that from personal experience.

First we passed a small movie theater, it was painted red and grey and it had pictures of movies that were now playing. Beside that was a huge shopping mall. Uncle Jake said that the mall would be our last stop.

We crossed the street after that and made our way to the heart of the town. I saw a daycare center and a preschool attached to each other. They shared a huge playground with swings, more than one slide, a sandbox, seesaw's, bikes; it was mostly everything a kid from the ages 1 to 4 would want.

Next we saw a purple store that was named **Joe's convenience**and a donut shop. When we crossed the street once again Uncle Jake showed us the school Red and Daphne would be going to. Daphne ran to inspect it and Red showed her the greatest spots in the play ground. This was as huge as the field that the daycare/preschool had.

I walked over to one of the swings and sat down. I swung myself for a few minutes watching Daph and Red and waiting for then to finish. I glanced at the sky, the sun peeked out of the clouds from time to time but it was still a chilly fall day. I did a once over of the school and field.

The school still seemed new despite that it was made three years ago. It was three stories tall and had _a lot _of windows. Uncle Jake had said that it would hold grades from kindergarden to eight. I remembered the time I went to sixth grade here. Summing it all up in few words would be easy, I hated it.

I wondered how the tenth grade would be like. I hoped that it would be easier than the ninth.

The field was, like I said before, huge. It had swings, slides, a sandbox, seesaws, a spring rider, a climber (monkeybar), a soccer field, baseball diamond and two basket ball nets. When I looked over to the basket ball nets I saw that Puck was versing Uncle Jake in a one on one game, Pinocchio was the Ref.

When I made up my mind to come over I found that I couldn't get up. The wind had suddenly picked up and the sing was moving back and forth all by itself. I began going higher and higher till I was afraid that I might do a 360. I shrieked.

"STOP! STOP! STOP MOVING!" I yelled at the swing. I know, stupid of me, since the swing can't hear me and blah, blah, blah, but the weird thing was that the swing really did stop. In fact, it stopped so suddenly that I flew right off. My face made contact with the sand painfully.

I sat up and spewed sand out of my mouth. The weather had changed back to normal.

I breathed in heavily for a few moments considering if what just happened was just a freak accident. I wanted to believe that it was, I really did, but when you're a Grimm you know that incidents like this are _not _a freak accidents.

I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked around and confusion settled in. Everyone was doing what they were doing moments before the incident had happened. Didn't they hear my shriek? I was pretty sure the people in Boston could hear my shriek.

I shook my head and called to Daphne and Red. They had plenty of time to inspect the school tomorrow, when they were actually coming here for school. Right now, we were going.

They ran over to me and we went to Puck, Uncle Jake and Pinocchio, who were still playing their game of basket ball.

"Who's winning?" Daphne asked.

"Puck," Pinocchio supplied.

"Come on, Red," Daphne said. "Let's cheer for Uncle Jake."

"I'll remember that Marshmallow," Puck grunted while trying to get the ball from Uncle Jake.

"Let's go," I said.

No one listened.

"I said, _let's go!_" I repeated. Everyone was too engrossed in the game to listen to what I was saying, so finally, out of sheer annoyance and irritation, I stepped into the game and stole the ball.

There were shouts and protests but I just repeated what I had said twice before: "Let's go."

This time they obeyed, but with a whole lot of whining.

"Expect to find another prank waiting for you when we get home, Grimm." Puck grumbled.

I jabbed him sharply at his ribs with my elbow then briskly walked up to Uncle Jake.

"Where to know?" I questioned.

"I need to buy a lot of batteries then we'll stop for lunch and after that we'll head to the mall." Uncle Jake said.

"Why the batteries?" I asked.

"Magic can't be charged." He replied simply.

I shrugged. What do I know about magic? I decided to go talk to Daphne for a few minutes.

Instead of her blabbing with Red like I thought she would be, they were walking silently, side by side; Daphne was looking at everything and everyone, Red pointed out stuff every once in a while.

We were walking in neighbor hoods so I felt the need to be quiet. The houses were lined side by side, some as different as can be while others were completely the same.

After a while I decided to provoke a conversation,

"Do you think Goldilocks put enough feng shui into the town?"

"It's awesome!" Daphne said. "Correction, it is totally Awetastic!"

"New word?" Red supplied.

"Awesome and Fantastic," Daphne explained.

Red nodded and I smiled. I decided to leave the conversation at that and walked up to Pinocchio.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The sky," Pinocchio said.

I frowned. Pinocchio snickered when he saw my expression.

"I'm just joking," he said. "Nothing much, you?"

I shrugged.

"Is school good?" I asked

"Don't worry, if you're failing I'll help you on your homework. Help, not do it for you, help." Pinocchio said.

I grinned. But my grin faltered when I thought of how hard school could possibly be. After a few seconds I started to image the worst possible scenario.

Pinocchio frowned when he saw the look on Sabrina's face, "Don't worry, school's going to be fine."

I took a deep breath, "I hope so."

After a few minutes we made it to the store, it was a normal store I guess, it was called You Want It I Got It so forget about the normal thing.

I was the last to go in since I had to hold the door open, when I closed the door a gust of wind swept in, blew my hair into my face, and made paper fly of the shelves'. I shivered and frowned, the wind smelled funny, like an odd combination of sugar sweetness and plainness. It was weird.

After Uncle Jake got the stuff he needed (a whole two bags of batteries) we left the store. It was around noon now so Uncle Jake announced that we should stop for lunch. We made our stop at the nearest store, I filled my plate mountain high, and considering that I didn't eat dinner or breakfast this was fine.

After about an hour and a lot of food being gobbled up (no, I was not the only one who ate like a giant) we made our way to the mall where Uncle Jake choose the brilliant plan of splitting up. Uncle Jake voted to be alone and Red, Daphne, Pinocchio, Puck and I were in the second group. My Uncle must really be desperate for some me time.

Our first stop was the bookstore, much to Puck's complaining. We stayed there for about an hour, and then decided to buy our books and go shopping elsewhere; I believe we would have stayed there all day if it hadn't been for Puck.

While Pinocchio and Daphne had gotten somewhere around 10 books' each I had only gotten one book, it had caught my eye while I was walking down the aisle. It was called The Forgotten. Not really a happy name but the inside was pretty cool, like the works of a Grimm Journal, it had pictures of all different types of Everafters, what their power was and all sorts of things about them. I thought it might come in handy one day.

Red got nothing, saying that she would just share the books Daphne bought. Puck almost fainted at the sight of all the books Daphne bought.

When we were done we split up in to groups of two, Daphne, Red and me in one group and Pinocchio and Puck in the other.

We shopped for about three hours before I directed my group to a table in the food court. I had been carrying all the bags of clothes they had bought. I had bought three items of clothing while they had bought several bags of clothing. I gave them the left over money of the shopping trip that Uncle Jake had given us before he had walked off in his group of one, and told them to buy a snack for the three of us.

They had come back few minutes later and I gobbled down my snack. We rested there for a few moments since I felt like I would turn the saying _shop 'till you drop _into something literal.

We didn't have to stay there long since after a few minutes we saw Puck, Pinocchio and Uncle Jake coming in to the food court. Red brung more chairs to the table while Daphne called out to them. In a few minutes they had come to our table.

Everyone collapsed into a chair. For a long while we sat there in silence until Uncle Jake checked his watch and yelled aloud.

"Get your stuff kids, we gotta get you home quick!" he exclaimed.

Everyone grabbed their stuff without arguing, well everyone except for Puck.

We speed walked out of the mall.

"What time is it Uncle Jake?" Daphne asked.

"Time to head home," Uncle Jake replied.

"No, seriously, what time is it?" I pestered.

"What time is it Mr. Wolf? What time is it Mr. Wolf?" Puck mimicked our voices which didn't work out for him

"It's almost four o'clock. Supper's at five and if we're late we're all in big trouble!"

"Why would we all be in big trouble?" Red asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Uncle Jake explained wearily.

"Why can't I just fly there?" Puck asked impatiently.

"I suppose you can…." Uncle Jake mused.

Puck flew off with out a moment's hesitation.

"And then there were five," Pinocchio said.

Uncle Jake check his watch again and cursed under is breath.

"What could take us there in time?" he muttered to himself.

"Magic," Daphne suggested.

"Magic! That's perfect Daph!" Uncle Jake said. I looked at him funny and did a once over of him. He was wearing his jacket full of pockets with a magic item in each pocket. I'm confused at how he couldn't see that magic could be a solution.

Uncle Jake searched through all his pockets which took about five minutes. Then he must have finally found an item that would work since he yelled aloud, "I found it!"

He took out a mini toy car and placed it on the road. It was a blue convertible. Then he took out a wand that looked like a twig from a dying tree and tapped it on to the toy car. He took a large step back while he watched his spell progressive.

After a while we stared at a large blue convertible. I stared at it wearily remembering the time Uncle Jake had put a spell on Granny's car.

"All aboard!" he called.

I reluctantly went in. I sat in the shotgun seat. Uncle Jake drove like a crazy man. We arrived at our destination in five minutes flat. The lights were on in every room and there were cars parked into the drive way. It looked like there was a full fledged party happening.

I looked at Uncle Jake and asked, "What is this?"

"This," Uncle Jake said, smiling, "Is your welcome home party."

**Longest chapter yet! I hope you liked it! Btw: I was nominated for The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012 I am sooo excited! Thank-you guys! Please vote for my poll on my profile! Thanks again,**

**-May**


	5. The Sorrow Of No Revenge

**Hey everybody! It's me again! Fifth chapter is here! I do not own Sisters Grimm! R&R please! – May**

**Day Two**

**Sabrina P.O.V**

When I opened the front door of the house a blast of "WELCOME BACK!" hit me in the face. I did not enjoy it. Don't get me wrong, it's the thought that counts and all, but maybe a warning before hand would have helped, and maybe not a walk around the while town. My feet are killing me.

I saw friends I didn't see for years. Mayor Snow, William (Billy) Charming, Goldilocks, and so many more. There were even people I didn't know. When I asked Granny about them she just told me that they were family friends she had made and to go and mingle.

Daphne's eyes were super wide and she was biting on her palm, hard. She stood like that for a few minutes, and then a smile the Cheshire cat would approve of crept onto her face. She ran into the crowd with Red in tow.

I said my greetings' to the Everafters' that I knew then talked with people whose name was unknown to me.

I met two people who were brother and sister; I had decided to make conversation with them.

"Hi, I'm Sabrina," I said, putting my hand out for them to shake. And they did,

"I'm Jayla," The girl said. She had thin blond hair, freckles and grey eyes.

"I'm Josh," The guy said. The only difference they had was that Josh had brown hair.

"We'll be in your grade at Ferryport high," Jayla said.

I smiled sheepishly at them, "I don't exactly know where the school is."

Josh cracked a grin, "Don't worry, our house is just down the road. It's the first brown one you'll see. Just knock on our door at around 8:20 and we'll take you there."

I smiled, "Thanks, but now I have to go mingle with everybody before my Granny comes."

They waved, "Nice meeting you! Don't be late."

I weaved my way through the crowds of people talking and accidently bumped into an old friend.

"Hi, Snow!" I said.

"Nice to see you, Sabrina," Snow White replied.

"How's being Mayor?" I asked.

"Well, when you're an Everafter you've seen it all." Snow sighed.

"How's Billy?" I asked with a sly smile.

Snow laughed, "My prince charming is down by the punch bowl getting me a drink, go and talk to him."

"Will do," I said. I started to snake around the crowds once more until I found the punch bowl. William was there pouring some punch into a cup while making sure nothing gets on his expensive suit.

I tapped him on the shoulder.

He gently put the cup on the table and turned around, "What?" he asked when he saw me.

"Hey Billy, how ever nice to see you to," I said sarcastically.

"Hello Grimm, now are we done with the introductions and welcome backs?" He asked, annoyed.

I was having fun.

"I haven't even started!"

Charming scowled. "Hurry up then, I don't have all day."

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine," He replied. There was a short silence.

"This is the part where you ask the same question back to me." I said.

"Why ever should I?" He asked.

"Look, Billy, do you want this to be over fast or do you want it to take all night?"

"How are you, dear Sabrina Grimm?"

I stifled a laugh, "I'm just great, now you better hurry off before your girlfriend gets impatient."

He turned around snatched the cup and dash down into the crowds. That was the most fun I had all day.

The thought is depressing.

I find an unoccupied chair a few minutes later and sat down peacefully. It didn't take long before my peaceful fifteen seconds were interrupted.

Something smashed onto my head. I knew what had happened before my brain had time to process what was on my head.

"PUCK!" I yelled, got out of my chair and got ready to punch that fairy boy in the stomach.

My eyes narrowed when I saw the pranker rolling on the floor laughing.

"What did you smash onto my head, idiot?"

It took him a few minutes to collect himself, he wheezed, "Cheery Pie." Then he was at it again.

Uncle Jake came in before I could punch that sorry excuse for a fairy all the way to Alaska.

"Hey, no fighting," he ordered.

"He's asking for it," I said.

"Whether he's asking for it or not, you can't fight each other at a party that's supposed to be for you," Jake reasoned.

Hhe hhojononio

"Yeah," Puck said, wiping an invisible tear from his eye, "You can't get your revenge."

It took a lot of will power to not punch him right then or there, party or no party.

I eventually calmed myself down; it was then that I realized we had cause quite a commotion. I blushed slightly, lowered my head and ran upstairs to take a shower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**That was a short chapter. Don't worry; I'm pretty sure the next chapter is going to be looooooong. Please vote on my poll and I apologize for any grammatical errors in the story above. R&R -May**


	6. The First Day or School : Part 1

**Hey everybody! It's me again! Sixth chapter is here! I do not own Sisters Grimm! R&R please! – May**

**Day Three—Part 1.**

**Sabrina P.O.V**

After that annoying prank and a shower I decided to hit the hay and get some sleep for the night.

I did not sleep well.

Nightmares invaded my dreams. First my nightmares called me.

Weird, I know, I'm a Grimm and I'm absolutely not foreign to weird. But this creeped me out a little.

Picture this. Someone calls you and you pick up your IPhone to check who it is, but instead of caller ID, you see an Image of a pure white room. You decided to decline (like I did) but the caller is persistent. Again and again the person dials but again and again you decline, after a while it gets pretty annoying so you accept the call.

That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

Zap, I was in the pure white room I had seen in the caller ID number. The walls stayed white for a few seconds but quickly turned a murky brown color.

I looked around feeling a mix of emotions: Confusion, where am I? Fright, am I in danger? And I felt hesitant, should I do something?

Once I got my feelings together I took a deep breath and stood up. I rubbed my arms and thighs. I felt as though I fell through the ceiling. I looked around the room, observing it. There was a black chair in the corner. Suddenly the wall color changed again. It turned into a dark blue. I walked towards a wall. What was making it change color? I reached out and touched it, then yanked my hand back and stumbled backwards. The wall shocked me. It literally sent an electric current though my body.

Suddenly I felt fright close around my heart. I wanted to get out of here right now. Why had the wall shocked me and how? I didn't want to find out anymore. Something dragged me back to where I was sitting when I had first entered the room. The pull was strong, like a magnet pulling a paper clip. I was the paper clip.

I looked around the room once more, trying to find clues that would help me solve this mystery. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. There were no doors. Again the wall color changed, this time into a light blue.

Just as someone walked straight through the wall I felt as though I was being whisked away. But there was one thing I saw before I woke up. This person that had walked straight through the wall was completely black and white.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I sat up with a gasp. When I remembered that it was all a dream the flood of relief that hit me was gratifying. My clothes were soaked with sweat. I threw my legs off of my bed and checked the alarm clock on my dresser. It blinked 7:07. School started at 8:35 so I might as well get a head start on the day. I took everything I needed and headed for the shower.

After a quick 7 minute refreshing shower I got dressed, went to my room, got everything I needed, and headed downstairs. Halfway down I froze. Someone was having a quiet conversation. Naturally, I eavesdropped.

"We have to start soon," a voice said. I was pretty sure that was Uncle Jake.

"Why so soon? We just got here. Can't we just stay until Thanksgiving?" The unmistakable voice of my mom asked.

"Didn't you feel it last night? That current was strong Ron. It's starting." Uncle Jake replied.

"If we need to go so soon where would we even stay? What about the kids?" I heard the voice of my dad ask.

Uncle Jake sighed. "Thanksgiving is in around a week. During that time we'll scout around, look for clues and make appointments that might find the answer to this enigma."

I think my mom and dad agreed to this since the conversation didn't continue.

I made my way downstairs once again. As I landed on the last step I looked around. I heard someone in the kitchen, probably Granny making breakfast. My mom and dad were sitting on the sofa, watching the news. And Uncle Jake was sitting on a chair in the dining room, reading the newspaper.

My dad nodded to me, "Wake everyone up, we've got news to tell 'em."

I nodded, slung my bad over my shoulder and proceeded my way upstairs. After I had woken Mr. Canis and Basil up I went in to Daphne's and Red's room. There I saw a very distressed Red trying to wake up Daphne. She was scowling and shaking her like a bottle. I laughed quietly and showed Red how to do it properly. I leaned in to her ear and blew. Luckily I had moved my head fast enough so I didn't get a large bump on my forehead. I had learned this trick a year ago.

"Whatwazthatfor?" Daphne grumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

"Wake up," I ordered. Daphne pulled the covers over her head and turned over, ignoring my command.

I sighed in frustration; I'd better make up something good before she falls asleep again. Then the thought hit me, "It's the first day of the new school!"

When Daphne bolted up again I knew I got her.

"And the sleeping dead awakes!" I muttered.

Red pulled her off of her bed and I left the room. I repeatedly knocked on Pinocchio's door. When he finally opened up I only had a few orders to say:

"Wake up, its school. Wake up Puck for me, thanks."

He nodded sleepily and I quickly ran down the three flights of stairs before he realized what he agreed to do.

When I made it downstairs I was surprised to see that Daphne and Red were already there. Daphne was biting on her palm. When everyone had arrived downstairs, Granny called us for breakfast.

The food was green, blue, and purple so I decided not to take any chances.

There was a bowl of red apples on the table that looked safe enough to eat so I took three.

My dad leaned on the table, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"We have news!" Uncle Jake announced.

"Who do you mean "we"?" Granny asked.

"Veronica, Henry and I, Mom," Uncle Jake said.

"What's your news?" Daphne asked.

"We're leaving," my dad said.

"What do you mean "leaving"?" Mr. Canis asked.

"I mean," my dad explained, "We're going to be going on a short mission for about a week, but we'll be back for thanksgiving. Then we'll be leaving again, until Christmas, but we're going to be staying for about two weeks at Christmas time—"

He looked at Uncle Jake, daring him to interrupt.

"-then we'll leave again until your school year ends, and hopefully, the mission will be finished by then." He finished.

"Why is this mystery going to take so long?" Daphne asked.

"Because we don't exactly know what we're up against," my mom replied.

"Why can't I come?" Puck asked with his mouth partly full of food.

"You're too young," my dad said.

"I'm about 4000 years older than you. I think I can handle whatever problems we get into." Puck said breezily.

"_Liebling,_" Granny said. "You need to get an education."

Puck made a face. "I've been doing fine with no education for a pretty long time Old Lady."

"You've never had a proper education. You've never had a normal life—"

"As normal as an Everafter life could get," I muttered.

"—this will be fun, Puck!" Daphne reasoned.

"I'll get sick, there are too many books!" Puck complained.

"The cafeteria food is amazing!" Red said.

"I can have all the food I want when I'm not in school," Puck said.

"And seconds and thirds are free!" Pinocchio added.

"Hey, guys," I said. "Let's let him stay home. Why do we need him at school? He'll just ruin my life even more!"

My family glared at me.

Puck smiled, "I get to bother you at school?"

"NO!" I said.

"You remember in grade six when you used to annoy Sabrina at school all day?" Daphne asked.

"Yes?" Puck said.

"Picture that, every single day if you go to school," said Daphne.

"Daphne…" I said, a warning in my voice.

Puck grinned from ear to ear, "I'm in."

"Gah!" I said.

"Oh!" Granny said. "It's time to go! You'll be late."

I jumped up from my chair, I forgot about Josh and Jayla!

"See you after school! Bye!" I called running out of the house.

I jogged down the block and knocked on the first brown house I saw.

Josh opened it, "I was starting to think that you weren't coming."

"Well, I'm here, let's get going before we get late."

"And whose fault would that be?" Jayla asked, appearing next to Josh.

I sighed, "Are you really going to make me say sorry?"

Jayla laughed, "Yup."

"Fine. I'm sorry, happy?" I said.

"Delighted," she replied.

"Let's get going guys; I'm not going to be late because of _you_." Josh said.

"That's nice," Jayla said sarcastically. "By the way, Sabrina, why is your tongue blue?"

_Puck._

**Haii, I'm back. This is the first day of school, well part of it. Hope you like it**. R&R** –May.**


	7. The First Day or School : Part 2

**HI.** **This part two of the first day of school. Just so you know, school won't take a huge portion of this story, so I'll only have around 5 to 7 max chapters about school. Oh and I apologize about any mistakes being of high school, I've never went so I don't actually know how it's like .R&R. –May.**

**Day Three.**

**Sabrina's POV.**

Jayla, Josh and I made it to school just as the bell rang. I didn't need to go to the school office to get my schedule since Granny had pulled some strings and put it in my bag while I was asleep. I had zipped my bag open while running to school and found it there with a note: _With Love, Granny Relda._

My morning was a bore. I had Homeroom first followed by Math, then Science and Language. My teachers were nice and I didn't see anything out of the blue, which I could get used to.

It was Lunch now and I hadn't seen Puck all morning, he wasn't in any of the classes I had recently been it. Since my morning was Puck free I had decided to keep my afternoon the same way.

I had my lunch tray in my hand when I saw someone trying to catch my attention, it was Jayla and Josh. They were sitting in a big table a little ways away from the middle of the room. They had already caught half the attention of the Lunch room when they finally caught mine. I felt everyone's stare on me while I made my way towards them. I glared at whoever I caught staring.

I finally made it to their table and sat down with a sigh. When we had entered the school in the morning we had went our separate ways almost immediately. Jayla was in my Science class and Josh was in my Math so I guess I wasn't so lonely.

The second I sat down Jayla asked me a question:

"What do you have after lunch?"

I took my schedule out of my bag and straightened it out.

"Gym," I said, after glancing at it.

"And after that?" Jayla asked impatiently.

I glanced down again, "Drama."

"Awesome!" She cheered. "I have that too!"

"Great," I replied before taking a bite of my lunch.

"Who's this?" A dark skinned girl with braids asked Jayla.

"This," she replied, "Is Sabrina."

The girl put her hand out, "I'm Halima."

I swallowed my food and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Same," Halima said before getting the attention of the whole table.

"Hey, guys, this is the new girl, her name's Sabrina." Halima announced.

There was a chorus of Hey's and HI's. Halima found it fit to name everyone out.

"The one reading the book is Sara." Sara looked up from the enormous book she was reading to smile. She had light brown skin, rosy cheeks, light brown eyes and pink lips.

"That's Crystal," She said. Crystal was an Asian girl with short, curly hair sitting between Sara and Halima.

"That's Marcus," She pointed to a dark skinned boy who was talking with Josh.

"That's Kim," she pointed to a girl with raven black hair and green eyes.

"And last but not least, that's Kevin." She said, pointing to an Asian boy with black hair and glasses.

I nodded, trying to remember the girl with the book's name. I couldn't.

I ate my lunch in silence, looking at the people sitting around me. The girl with the book didn't seem to acknowledge the people around her. The girl siting beside her, Crystal, I think, was munching on the girl with the book's lunch. The girl with the book seemed fine with it. Suddenly, the girl with the book looked up.

"Yes?" She asked me.

"What?" I asked, defensively.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Why is Crystal eating your lunch?" I asked, surprising myself.

For a second I thought that the girl would lash out on me and tell me it was none of my business. Instead she shrugged.

"I don't like to eat much, plus, Crystal doesn't ever eat her lunch so I always give her mine. When I have something I like, I eat it. When I don't, I give it away. Sometimes Crystal has something I like so we trade."

I nodded. If I had a normal lunch I'd never give it away.

"What do you have after lunch?" She asked.

This time I didn't need to look at my time table, "Gym"

She smiled, "Me too."

….

After lunch the girl with the book showed me the girls' locker room and we changed before going out.

"What's your name?" She asked me while we stood in a line, waiting for the coach to give us orders.

"Sabrina."

"Sorry, I'm terrible with names."

"What's your name?" I asked

"Sara." I repeated her name over and over again in my head. It was an easy enough name so I remembered it pretty quick.

"Ok!" The coach said when the last of the people came in. She was tall and had blonde hair. "Warm ups everyone! Ten pushups, ten sit-ups, ten laps, you know the drill!"

Sara and I chose the laps first. She was pretty fast for someone whose nose was in a book all day.

After ten laps she went to do sit-ups while I did push ups. Then we switched and finished at the same time. We went over to the row of people who had finished. There weren't much people left and after ten minutes the coach sent us to play a game of volleyball.

Sara was on the winning team. She was excellent at serving and spiking.

After the game it was time to go. I was sweaty and tired but I felt a little better after I had changed into my normal clothes. There was no Puck yet, I thought after I had left the change room and Sara had pointed me in the direction of my next class.

As I entered drama I saw there were chairs put in a circle. I sat at the nearest one, waiting for the rest of the class to show up. The teacher was sitting at her desk in the far right corner. She only glanced up when everyone was here.

Jayla had found me right when she came into the class and sat right next to me. She told me a bit about the teacher. From what I could collect, she was loony.

"Hello everyone!" She said.

"You're missing someone," a voice said from the doorway.

The person walked slowly to the nearest chair, "Now you may begin."

The person was Puck. I scowled but the teacher didn't seem fazed at this in the least.

"Ah, I am so sorry. Now, as I was saying, we are going to start a warm up today, and the rules are on the board." She gestured to the rules with one hand and waited patiently for us to finish reading.

Basically all you had to do was pick a person and try to make them laugh by saying, "Baby, if you love me will you please, please smile?" In the most ridicules way you could, if the person smiles then they're out. If they don't smile then they have to reply by saying: "You know I love you, baby, but I just can't smile."

"Now who want's to go first?" The teacher asked. She had put her brown hair in a bun while we were reading and was wearing black pants and a white shirt. I had an unnerving thought about my dream.

"I would, Ms. Fayo," Jayla volunteered.

I stared at her as she put her hair to one side, turned to face me, got on one knee and said, "Baby, if you love me will you please, please smile?"

I was too shocked to smile or laugh. I said my line plainly. Jayla laughed and stuck her tongue at me. I had got her out.

It was now my turn. I turned to the nearest person. It was a boy. He laughed the second I faced him. I looked at him, bewildered.

"You're out," I said.

It went like this for the whole game. Every time I turned to someone they burst out laughing. Finally Puck and I were the only ones left.

"I wonder why everyone's laughing," he said. "Oh, I know, you're just so ugly!" He laughed at his own joke, getting himself out in the process.

I curled my hand into a fist but before I could do anything Ms. Fayo was behind me, congratulating me on wining the game. Soon after, the bell rang.

When I turned to get my bag I found a note taped to it. I took it and read it: _You want to know why everyone's really laughing? I put a spell on you to show them the funniest thing they saw. You know what's hilarious? I still saw you!_

I gritted my teeth and shredded the note to pieces before dumping it into the garbage bin.

Next I had reading period. I saw Sara there; she was sitting in the corner reading her book.

I took out a random book and pretended to read. It worked.

After reading period I had Art and then it was the end of the day. Nothing seemed that weird so I didn't think any mysteries would occur at school.

….

I had picked up Daphne and Red from their school and walked them home. I didn't know where Puck was and I didn't care. The only thing on my mind was revenge… and my dream. After a while I had the perfect way to get revenge on Puck but the dream I had still bugged me. I thought of telling my family about it but quickly decided otherwise. It was only a dream, after all.

Once we arrived home I saw Puck sprawled on the couch watching T.V and Pinocchio sitting in the corner, reading. Red and Daphne went up to their rooms, I went to go sit with Pinocchio.

"I didn't see you at school today." I said.

"I saw you," he said, not looking up from his book. "At lunch."

We sat in silence for a little more, Pinocchio flipped a page.

"Where were you after school?" I asked.

"I went to pick up Basil," he replied.

"Thanks."

After a while Pinocchio flipped another page.

"When did we get the T.V?" I said.

"You like?" Puck asked from the living room. "It's mine."

I turned to him in disbelief. "Where did you get the money to buy _that_?"

"Did you forget Ugly?" he asked. "I'm a King."

I rolled my eyes and turned back around. "Where Granny?"

"In the kitchen," Pinocchio replied.

I made my way to the kitchen. Granny was making supper. She turned around when I entered.

"Hi, _liebling_!" She said.

"Hi, Granny," I replied.

I was going to ask what she was making but wisely decided not to.

"Do you remember when I said you're going to have to have more training?" Granny asked.

I nodded.

Granny smiled, "Good," She said, "Because it starts now."

"_What?_" I asked, confused.

"Shoo, you're fist mission is to find your training room."

Granny pushed me out of the kitchen, "You have until Supper or you fail!" She called after closing the door.

I frowned and crossed my arms. I knocked on the door again but Granny didn't answer. I knocked again, same response.

I stomped my foot in frustration and sighed.

There was nothing else to do except to start my mission.

I turned around and marched down the hall, looking for my first clue.

**Heya. Is it a good chapter? I hope you like it. Don't forget to review!-May**


	8. A Secret Called The Basement

**Hey, Just a heads up that it's dinner we're about to have, not supper. And the times may be slightly different than the last chapter, if different at all. R&R-May**

**Day Three**

**Sabrina's POV**

I marched upstairs and went to my room. Sitting on the bed I imagined the house when I first came in. I remembered that I had only explored three floors but when I had looked at the house on the first day it seemed as it there were four floors. It didn't seem like much of a clue but if there was one thing my Granny and dad had taught me was that a mere wisp of a lead is better than no lead at all.

I check the clock beside my bed. It blinked 6:45. I hardly had enough time. Granny had only re-scheduled dinner to make a near buffet for my parents and Uncle Jake for leaving on their mission. I only had fifteen minutes.

I ran down the stairs to ask Pinocchio a question. He was still sitting at the spot he was in ten minutes ago. As I past the living room I caught a glimpse of Puck. He was sitting comfortably on the couch. His legs were stretched out and his arms were behind his head. I grinned mentally, think of the prank I would soon pull on him for turning my tongue blue _and _putting a spell on me.

"Hey, Pinocchio," I said, advancing to the room he was in.

Pinocchio turned a page and slightly nodded his head in my direction, without looking up.

"How many floors are in this house?" I asked.

This time he did look up from his book. His eyes rested on me with a calculating look.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm on a mission," I explained vaguely.

His eyes reduced to slits but he answered honestly, well, as honest as I could find.

"Five. There are five floors in this house but the Attic is off limits to you."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because that's where we put our magical items now, since the mirror didn't want that job occupation anymore," He added drily.

I would've chewed him out on criticizing Mirror but this didn't feel like the time.

"What's in the other floor?" I pressed.

"The other floor is the basement and I don't know what's in there since Granny Relda forbid us from entering." Pinocchio replied, returning his eyes to his book.

"Thanks," I grinned. Having all the information I needed I left to find the basement.

It wasn't easy.

Using logic, I figured that the entrance to the Basement would be on the floor nearest to it. i.e. the first floor. But I was severely wrong about that.

I roamed the first floor for about ten minutes, looking for clues that would lead me to find the basement. I found absolutely nothing.

In pure frustration I stomped up the stairs to my room and threw myself on to the bed.

I heard Red and Daphne giggling from their room across the hall. I took a pillow and smashed it against my face.

And then I got an idea worthy of a detective.

I left my room in a hurry and stood in the hallway of the third floor, right outside the closed door of the room Daphne and Red shared. Then I looked up and found what I was looking for, the entrance to the Attic. It was a rash idea but better than no idea at all.

I jumped up to reach the latch and when I felt my hand clasp around it I pulled.

In almost no time at all I was staring at stairs that lead to the attic. I could feel the magic almost immediately after I took a step onto the ladder.

After I climbed the ladder I made sure that it stayed before walking to the middle of the room. The magic was so strong that I had to stuff my hands into my pockets and curled them into fists. I felt my skin itching and the nauseating pull towards the wand section.

The room was big. The walls were painted in a majestic blue color. Each wall had a different type of magic instrument. The one in front of me had magical swords, and behind me were the magical wands. On the right hand side was a door that matched the color of the wall. On the left side was a black door. I chose the door to my left because when I stepped to my right the nausea that engulfed me was so strong that I almost passed out.

When I opened the black door I found the room dimly lit with a candle chandler hanging from a ceiling that sloped downwards.

The candles didn't light the whole hall though. I let the door wide open before descending down.

The stairs had no handle bar so I had to rely on my own balance. When I made it to the bottom there was a door so identical to the one before that that I had to look back up to make sure I wasn't going in magic caused circles.

I opened the door with a deep breath only to have another short hall to walk into. Letting the door wide open again, I walked in. This time the door was a bright yellow color that didn't match the scene. Beside it was a square panel with a laser that ran up and down. A faint outline of a hand was traced on it. Taking my chances I pressed my hand to the panel. It scanned my hand. A robotic voice echoed through the small space I was in.

"Hel-lo, Sa-bri-na."

I shuddered. "Hi…."

"Oh! Call me Kat-ri-na." Katrina replied in a weird chopped up voice.

"Hi, Katrina."

"You have accomplished your first mission with five minutes to spare. Con-grag-u-la-tions." Katrina said, switching from a smooth voice back to a choppy one.

"Uh, thanks?" I said. I felt uncomfortable talking to a disembodied voice that was probably made with magic.

"You have one more rid-dle and you are free to go," Katrina said.

When I didn't reply Katrina took that as an answer to proceed.

"Imagine that you are in a room. There are four doors. The right one leads to a lion that never is satisfied in a big meal. He is hungry. If you open that door he will eat you. The left one leads to a poisons snake infested land. The one behind you will lead to a town where magic is in the wind. Meaning that if you breathe in the air it will be a drug to you. And the one in front on you leads to a blazing sun that will burn you alive. If you plan to escape this room, what do you do?" Katrina asked.

"That's a riddle," I grumbled. "Not a mission."

"Your miss-ion is to un-ra-vel the an-s-wer to this rid-dle," Katrina ordered. Who said only the living was bossy?

I thought and thought. Knowing I would be later than acceptable to dinner. I asked Katrina to repeat the riddle again and again. Then, finally, the answer came to me.

"You stop imagining," I said. It seamed so easy. Too easy.

"And the other answer?" Katrina asked.

"What do you mean _other answer_?" I demanded.

"The-re is al-ways mo-re than one an-sw-er to a rid-dle," Katrina responded, almost as if she expected me to say what I had said.

I threw my hands up in frustration, but I didn't give up. Again I asked Katrina to repeat the riddle. Then I finally got it, knowing I'd be a great deal late for dinner.

"You go through the door in front of you," I said. "But first you have to wait for the sun to go down."

"Corr-ect. You may now go," Katrina replied.

I turned to the sound of a lock unlocking, finding that the door had closed and locked without my knowing.

I turned around abruptly, "Is this going to be my training everyday?" I asked. "Come here, be asked a riddle, crack it and leave?"

There was a hint of a smile in the dead robotic voice as she spoke this time, "This is only the beginning," She said. "The next time you come you will be shown the training room."

"Training room?" I asked. But it seemed as if Katrina was inclined to stop her speaking.

I turned around and left, quickening my pace when I entered the magic infested room.

When I finally made it down I could hear Red and Daphne still giggling in their room. Weren't they supposed to be at dinner? I knocked on their door. Daphne opened it just so I could see her face, they were hiding something.

"Isn't it dinner?" I asked.

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "Dinner's not for five minutes."

I gaped at her, open mouthed. She gave me a look then closed the door firmly.

I went downstairs and made a seat appear in front of me in the dining room, sat down, and stared into space.

Pinocchio looked up from his book, "Any luck?"

"Almost too much," I replied.

One thing was for sure. Time was different in a secret called the basement.

**Hiya. Just want to say thanks to all the kind review and PM'S and that constructive criticism is always welcome. Hoped you liked the chapter! Review! -May.**


	9. Farewell

**Hi. This chapter will be short, sorry for that. R&R –May**

**Day Three**

**Sabrina's POV**

There was a lot of clinking and clanking where there was plates, spoons, knifes, and forks around, In other words, at dinner.

I stared at the food in front of me. Not touching a single thing for a whole ten minutes. My appetite didn't stay with me after the incident with the bodiless voice.

From time to time someone would look up and stare at me weirdly. It wasn't unusual that I didn't eat much of Granny's meals but to not touch anything at all would spark their curiosity.

Daphne, already on her second helping of food, apparently couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Are you leaving right after dinner?" She asked in a small voice.

Uncle Jake confirmed the question with a nod.

"Don't worry honey," my mom soothed. "We'll be back in a week."

"And then you'll be off once again," I muttered.

No one appeared to have heard me.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Pinocchio inquired.

My dad glanced up, "Why?"

"Perhaps we could help in some way. While you lot are off looking for someone you don't exactly know we could look up the leads you have in the Grimm family library."

Uncle Jake shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"How could something you don't even know exactly of be too dangerous?" Puck asked.

"We may not know of what we're looking for exactly," my dad said. "But we had heard of the person we seek of and the crimes he has committed."

"What would be the harm of searching through the family library from the safe comfort of this house?" Mr. Canis asked.

Uncle Jake scowled but didn't reply.

My dad set his jaw, "The stories that we have heard of are much too evil for you to even think about participating in this mission."

"Tell us a few stories; see if we aren't fit for this." Granny Relda said.

My mom put a gentle hand on my dad's, "We need all the help we can get."

My father gave an exasperated sigh but didn't object.

"The stories I have heard in Puck's kingdom…." My mother trailed off and shuddered at the thought.

"They say he has a name but it is hardly ever to be spoken out of in our land," She said finally.

"_Our_ land? Where is he from, Narnia?" Said Puck.

Uncle Jake shrugged.

"Narnia's real?" Daphne said incredulously.

"As real as Neverland," Granny confirmed.

Daphne gaped.

"What else is rumored about our little victim?" Mr. Canis asked curiously.

"We now know that he's not from earth," Puck said, "Anything else to add to this unbelievably stupid list of lies?"

"Watch your manners Puck," Uncle Jake said hastily.

Puck shrugged, "Is he an extra terrestrial from Jupiter?"

My dad rolled his eyes.

"He has ways of messaging with the beings of earth," My mom added.

"Does he appear in our dreams?" Puck asked sarcastically.

My mom nodded, "He does exactly that."

Pinocchio raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"What could he have done to make you guys be so concerned of him?" Red asked.

"He has made contact with humans," Uncle Jake said.

"Who?" Mr. Canis said.

"The names are anonymous but people have contacted us through magic," my dad said.

"And what could he have said that would strike you guys as _that _bad? Luke, I am your Father?" Said Puck sarcastically.

Uncle Jake shook his head gravely, "He has declared war."

"And what would you be looking for if the problem has already smacked us in the face?" Daphne asked.

"We have to know who this person is, where he is and why he has declared war," my dad said.

"And we have to find out what we're up against," Uncle Jake added.

….

I rolled in my bed restlessly. The happenings of the evening had sent me terrifying dreams.

I remembered watching my parents and Uncle Jake go and Daphne trying to comfort Basil.

I remembered the freaky robotic voice I had encountered today and the mission my parents and Uncle Jake went on.

I remembered the things they warned us about. _He communicates with humans through dreams_. I shuddered involuntarily and tried to will myself to sleep. Eventually it came but not without the uninvited guest of nightmares.

It wasn't a visible dream exactly. It was more like a voice recording. But it so eerily resembled a visible dream that I almost couldn't tell the difference.

'_For_ _you are strong, but you can never withhold out against my own strength. For I may laugh, since you do not even know of your own strength. And for I may win this war since you don't even know how to use of your own strength.'_

And then the recording stopped and I woke up in a cold sweat.

**So, school is coming around the corner once again and I fear my updating may become scarce. **** But do not fright because I will almost defiantly post a each weekend. Review! –May.**


	10. Dodging Pranks

**I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**Day Four**

**Sabrina's POV**

I was shivering uncontrollably as I sat on my bed. I had gotten ready for the second day of school after I realized that I couldn't go back to sleep anymore.

My clocked blinked 7:44. I wrapped my blankets around me and tried to get control of my shivering. Eventually I stopped shivering and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. I stared into space for a long time, thinking about the weird sort of clash between a dream and eerie audio recording I had. It was just a nightmare, right? It was nothing to worry about; I thought to myself, if this gets worse _then _I'll tell my family.

I checked the clock again, four minutes had passed.

I got up from my bed and checked all my things, making sure everything was in order for my prank on Puck. It wasn't much, really. I had just made a plan for dodging every prank that Puck will try to plant on me. I was sure it would drive him crazy.

I went to the kitchen to see if there was any normal food left in the household, successfully missing all and any pranks that were for me. I found a few apples that I had been eating yesterday. I picked one up and eyed it carefully. Then someone crept up behind me.

"I know what you're trying to do,"

I dropped my apple in surprise and spun around; it was Daphne.

I let out a sigh of relief, "What are you doing!"

Daphne smiled. Her black hair tumbled to her shoulders; she had decided to out grow her pigtails the year before. "What are _you _doing?"

"I'm eating breakfast," I replied indignantly, "Now answer my question."

"_I'm _sneaking up on you," She replied, "Isn't that obvious?"

"_Why _are you sneaking up on me?" I asked.

"I know what you're trying to do," she repeated.

I sighed, exasperated.

She went on with a huge grin on her face, "You're trying to not get caught by Puck's pranks',"

I stared at her suspiciously, "How did you know?"

"Well, for starters, you seem like you're on a mission, and secondly, you don't have any form of glop on you," Daphne crossed her arms over her chest.

I nodded and bent down to pick up my apple from the ground.

"You're not doing a very good job," She said as I retrieved the apple and stood up.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, looking down at myself for any bits of slime.

"You wanna know how your tongue got blue yesterday?" She asked.

I looked at her curiously, "How did you know my tongue was blue yesterday?"

"You know those apples you're about to eat?" Daphne asked.

"Gosh Daphne, how is that relevant?" I demanded.

"Puck put something in the apples so every time _you _bite into one of them your tongue goes blue, if you keep on eating it them your whole mouth will go blue," said Daphne.

I stared at her.

"You might want to skip breakfast today," She said, taking the apple from my hand and biting into it.

….

School was great. Puck wasn't in any of my classes in the morning so he didn't get to play any pranks on me; I think was successfully getting even.

I lost my way to the cafeteria before lunch and ended up in the gym. I walked out, confused, and made a left down the hall, where I collided into someone. It was Sara.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She shook her head twice and smiled at me, "I was looking for you!"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Halima and Jayla got worried. They told me to get my nose out of my book and come looking for you," She replied.

I smiled uneasily at her, for the first time in my life I didn't know if someone was lying or not.

She took my arm and led me down the hall, the opposite way I was going.

"Were you lost?" She asked.

I mumbled an almost inaudible "Yea."

She guided me down a few more halls and then I was facing the doors of the cafeteria.

She led me inside and showed me my seat. There was a tray of food in front. I sat down and eyed it quizzically.

"Don't worry about it," Sara said, nodding to the tray of food. "Jayla's mom is the cook; it's free for you today."

On hearing her name Jayla looked up and smiled. Halima looked up from her conversation and nodded at me. They didn't look like they had realized that I was late for lunch.

.0o0o0o0o.

It was drama when my prank almost failed.

In the middle of the Drama period Puck decided to show up. But by the looks of his sweater pockets, he had brought a few slime balls to test on me.

I moved to the farthest corner of the room immediately. Puck noticed and shot me a wink. I scowled and quickly glanced at the teacher. She was having a conversation with Jayla.

We were supposed to be in groups making up skits and Jayla had a million questions to ask. I was on my own. I lifted my paper protectively in front of my face as Puck neared, taking out a stink bomb.

…. But the shot never came. I waited and waited and eventually Jayla came back and almost screeched my name. I peeked over my paper at what she was pointing at. Not a single drop was on me but from the looks of it, they had all fallen on Puck. The look on his face told me we were going to talk about this later.

"What happened?" Jayla asked frantically. Just then the bell rang. I shot a quick glance at her distressed state and left the room in a hurry, feeling bad in the state I had left her in I made my way into the next class, sat down, and put my head on the desk. The thought of what just happened gave me such a headache that I decided to put it out of my mind for the time being.

**Hiya, yes yes, I hadn't updated in a long time but I swear my teachers' think the greatest way to start a new term in school is to over load me in work. I've got to do a 500 word essay now, tata and I hoped you liked this chapter! Review—May.**


	11. A Bold Get-Away

**I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**Day Four**

**Sabrina's POV**

I opened the door to the Grimm house quietly and sneaked in. School had ended a few minutes ago and I had rushed home as fast as I could. The incident at Drama scared me. Was this the power the voice recording dream was talking about? How did it even happen?

I tiptoed to the living room and looked around. I let out a sigh of relief, no one was there.

I wondered where I would go now. I couldn't go to my room since the minute Puck arrives he'll go there and start interrogating me. It looked like I didn't have much of a choice though. I frowned and quietly tiptoed up the stairs with my backpack slung over my shoulder I finally made it to the third floor and opened my room.

And then, abruptly, I stood stock still, staring at my room. After a few minutes I shook my head. What just happened? I felt like I was in a trance. But that didn't make sense. I looked around my room and felt an uneasy sense of misplace. But nothing seemed to be missing. I shrugged the feeling off, dropped my bag on my desk, and took out my work. Suddenly I heard the door slam, hard.

"SABRINA!" A voice called. I was suddenly alert. I stuffed all my work in to my bag and slung it over my shoulders. I knew that voice, it was Puck's

I ran into the hall and looked around frantically. What to do, what to do. Suddenly I had an idea, and not a moment too soon. I jumped up and pulled the latch on the attic stairs. Right when Puck called out my name again the stairs tumbled down. I quickly climbed up and pulled the stairs up. I didn't close it shut but I left a tiny gap, not enough to let people know I was up here but enough for me to leave safely.

I sat down and gave out a heavy sigh. That was a relief. I couldn't hear anything from downstairs now. I didn't exactly know why I couldn't tell Puck about what was happening. I just felt a strange urge to close my mouth whenever the topic comes up. It was almost like someone didn't want me to tell people this was happening. I dismissed the thought as soon as it came into my head.

I stood up and dusted my pants off as soon as I felt the magic was getting too strong for me. I went to the door that lead to the basement and climbed down the flight of stairs.

As soon as I opened the other door the freaky chopped up voice of Katrina spoke.

"He-llo."

I shuddered, "Hi."

"You are ea-r-l-y," she said, "Why?"

I muttered an inaudible excuse. If Katrina had eyes I was pretty sure she would be rolling them.

"We-ll, you kn-ow the d-r-i-ll." She said.

"What's the riddle?" I asked lazily, moving my backpack to my other shoulder.

"I wi-ll giv-e you a mis-s-ion to-day," Katrina said.

"Isn't my missions to solve the riddles?"

"Ri-dd-les are on-ce a we-ek," Katrina replied.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine. What's the mission?"

"Go to the wan-d and ma-g-ic sw-ord ba-se and sta-y the-re for fi-ve min-utes,"

I stared at the wall and then kicked it, "Are you out of your mind?" I asked.

"Is this some kind of suicide mission?" I demanded, "If Granny didn't enlighten you on my hunger towards magic let me tell you. I. CAN. NOT. GO. NEAR. MAGIC. . .MINUTES!"

Katrina made some weird clucking noise. I think she was laughing.

I crossed my arms over my chest and set my jaw. I was not going out there.

"Are you scared?" Katrina taunted, her voice now smooth.

I felt weird arguing with a bodiless voice, but I guess, being a Grimm, I'll have to eventually get used to it.

"I'm not scared," I replied stubbornly.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to go out and do your mission, won't you?" Katrina replied.

Without having time to protest I felt myself being moved. I looked down and how that the floor I was standing on was bringing me up. I was halfway up the stairs when I looked down. The stairs were gone. The way we just traveled up from was know a bottomless pit.

I swallowed hard against my dry throat. I was close. It was time to brace myself.

I curled my hands into fists by my sides, squeezed my eyes shut and made myself breathe through my mouth. Magic could reach me by all my senses. Taste, touch, and smell. I imagined myself in a place where I knew I would never be able to go. I imagined I was back in New York with the whole family. No one was an Everafter and no one had the job of solving mysteries. Everyone was safe in this dream.

I began to shiver uncontrollably. But I held on to my dreams of a different place.

"Wonderful!" Katrina applauded. I opened my eyes and was surprised to find myself back in the small room. "You passed!"

"How…?" I found myself asking.

"That's for you to find out," Katrina said. "Now off you go to practice." A door opened to the Practice room.

I walked in and my eyes widened in disbelief. I dropped my bag to the floor and turned a 180. This just might be fun.

**Hey. Short chapter, I know. Sorry 'bout that and sorry for any grammar errors I've made. Please review, it always makes me smile! -May**


	12. Digging a Hole

**I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**Day Four**

**Sabrina's POV**

I punched the bag again and again, harder and harder. I put all my energy into this. Eventually my hands began to bleed through the tape. I sighed, took the tape off my hand and went to the small washroom in the corner of the room to wash the blood off.

I moved on to the next part of my training after that—Pull-ups. This was just stage one, as Katrina told me.

Stage One: Learn to run, punch, and build stamina and muscles, problem solving.

Stage Two: Learn to dodge while running. Learn to punch while in an actual fight. And tests on how fast and long I can run without stopping.

Stage Three: Learn to handle and fight with a sword. Learn to fix minor injuries. And learn to use random objects in self defense.

Stage Four: Accuracy. Bows, Arrows. How to tell if something is harmful, and reading people.

Stage Five: Camouflage and tests on everything I've learned.

And the scariest yet, Stage Six: Magical Items.

I don't know how long I've been practicing. There was no clock, no windows, and no means of communication in this place. I've decided to call it The Extreme.

The walls are green. There is a little washroom that contains a shower, sink and toilet which I used to wash-up. Beside that there is a small closet that contains clothes that fit me. Beside that is a black desk and chair. Other than that there are almost every kind of work out and exercise machine equipment I could think of.

I think the name 'The Extreme' fits perfectly.

I had stretched for a few minutes first and then I had started to do a rotation. Running, Boxing, Sit-ups, Pull-ups, Push-ups, repeat. I had done that about 15 times already. I knew that after 30 rounds of sit-ups, 30 rounds of Pull-ups, and 30 rounds Push-ups I had to leave. I didn't know if time stopped when I was in here or if the time was just faster in here then in the 'normal' world.

I was done. I panted and went to the washroom to take a shower. I undressed, turned on the water and let the cool wetness massage my body.

After getting out I dried myself with a towel and choose some pajama garments.

I shouldered my backpack and left. Katrina's "Good Bye" echoed in my ears.

I hurriedly left the magic room and climbed downstairs. I jogged to my room after closing the latch to the attic and flopped down onto my bed. I checked the clock which made it clear that only five minutes had passed. My second theory was right. Time here was slower here than time in the basement. Weird.

"Sabrina!" I heard Puck yell. He barged into my room without knocking.

"Seriously," I said, "I could have been changing."

Puck turned a hardly visible shade of pink and said, "Well, You're not. Lucky us."

"What do you want Puck?" I asked, trying to act as if the whole disaster that occurred in Drama earlier today hadn't happened.

"I've been looking for you for five minutes!" Puck exclaimed. "Did you know that?"

I dragged myself into sitting position. "I knew that," I said. "What I didn't know is that you could tell the time."

Puck scowled and took a stink bomb out of his pocket.

"Oh," I said. "You still carry that around with you? Wouldn't your tiny little brain have thought of a new ugly-tron to annoy me with?"

Ok, probably the wrong thing to say.

"Answer my questions and you won't get splattered with this. And yes, I've been making a new Ugly-tron just for you. In fact, I've named it after you. The Ugly-Tron 3000."

I scowled. Puck grinned and aimed at my face.

"What happened with the sink bombs in drama?"

"You have eyes. Even I think that someone couldn't forget whatever happened _that _soon." I replied.

"Wrong answer," Puck said. He threw the Stink Bomb at me. Luckily I dodged just in time. Unluckily, it splattered the wall behind me.

"Answer my question!" Puck demanded.

"Leave me alone Puck! I can't answer your question even if I wanted to."

"Why not?" Puck asked.

Why not? Why couldn't I answer? Why was Puck so thickheaded?

"It's because I don't _know _why or how that happened," I explained.

"You're telling me," Puck said, "That the thing where there was some kind of shield in front of you that made all the stink bombs I threw on you act like boomerangs and come right back at me is unexplainable?"

I nodded and massaged my temple with my thumb and two fingers.

"I believe you," Puck said.

"What?" I said, surprised.

"Don't make me repeat. But remember, this doesn't mean that I won't bring it up at the family table."

I nodded.

"Oh, and by the way, catch," Puck said.

A Stink Bomb hit me right in the face and Puck left the room.

I had cleaned up after the Stink Bomb had hit its targets. Dinner was quiet but I knew that in a few minutes Puck would interrupt the silence. I stole a quick glance his way and was given a smirk in return.

"I have an announcement!" Puck said.

I scowled into my food.

"Sabrina has been participating in magic!" Puck said smugly.

The family's eyes rounded on me.

"I didn't!" I protested, "He's lying!"

Granny raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think she's been using magic?" Granny asked.

Puck told them about what happened at drama. The family's eyes rounded on me once again.

"And you swear you didn't use magic?" Daphne asked.

I nodded fervently.

"Daphne, can you go to the attic and get the thermometer?" Granny asked.

Daphne looked at her in confusion but then she nodded and went up stairs.

A few minutes later Daphne was back downstairs with a thermometer, but instead of a red line in the middle, the line was blue.

"Put that in your mouth, _libeling_," Granny ordered.

I nodded and did as I was told. After a minute Granny announced that I could take it out. I took it out and gave it to Granny. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"It says that there's no magic in you," Granny announced.

I let out a sigh, "Told you!"

Pinocchio frowned, "How is that even possible?"

I had a hunch. Just as I was putting the pieces together Granny spoke and the thought I had diminished.

"I think we've got ourselves a mission," Granny declared.

And suddenly I had this weird feeling that this time the Grimm's might just be digging into a hole so deep we might not be able to get out.

**Haylooooo! How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think in the nice beautiful looking review box underneath. Do you see it? Sorry for any Grammar Errors! Review! -May**


	13. I'll Tell You When You Tell Me

**I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**People, just a note. Not all everafters have to be from books right? I will introduce a new everafter from a movie in this chapter. R&R.**

**Day Five**

**Sabrina's POV**

I was in that room again. This time I didn't get a phone call either. I was just…there. It was the exact same room as before. The walls were white for a few second and them they started to change color. Why was it changing color? Suddenly I wasn't alone. There was a white poof and two other people appeared. They were fighting. They didn't notice me at first so I got a few words from their conversation.

"You don't need her!" One person who looked like a boy my age yelled.

"I do Jack, for reasons you wouldn't understand." The second person said. He was tall and had small scars all over his face. His hair was black and his skin white. Everything he was wearing was either white or black.

"But your plan is infamous!" Jack yelled. He was dressed in the same black and white outfit as the second person but instead of black hair Jacks' hair was completely white and there was a faint blue aura around him.

The second person scowled and glared at Jack. "You dare question me?" He demanded.

Jack scowled but lowered his eyes to the floor, "No Master, I do not."

That was when they noticed me. Jacks eyes grew huge but the Master grinned with glee.

"Getting stronger, aren't you?" He stated.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Jack was quick to answer that question, "I am Jack Frost and this is Master." He said, gesturing to the person beside him.

"Why am I here?" I demanded.

The Master smiled, "You tell us."

His smiled scared me. It was like a crocodile grin.

….

I gasped and shot up into sitting position. Someone was crouching beside my bed. Just when I was about to scream the person clapped their hand around my mouth.

"Shut up, Grimm. It's me," A familiar voice said.

"Puck?" I asked.

"The one and only," Puck proclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Being awesome, why do you ask?"

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously Puck."

I heard Puck sigh. "You were fidgeting in your sleep. I past by your room, your door was wide open by the way, and your whole body was just…fidgeting. It was really weird so I woke you up. You can go back to sleep now. Just don't fidget. It really creeps me out."

"Is the Trickster King scared?" I teased.

I saw Pucks' silhouette shrug. "It was freaky, Grimm. If you do it again I'll take a video. You'll be freaked too."

There was silence. Then,

"Are you sure you don't know what happened at drama yesterday?" Puck pestered.

"I don't know what happened, Puck! I'm telling the truth!" I said.

"OK, OK." Puck said quickly. "But if you find out…if you find out you'll tell me, right?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I asked.

"Grimm, it's my job to protect you. If you die it's on me. And don't tell me the chances of you dying are slim. You're a Grimm for goodness sake! Even if the Old Lady says it's not my fault it still is. I signed up for this when we were twelve. Do you remember?" Puck said.

I nodded, a faint smile played at my lips. "The Jabberwocky. It almost killed me but you came to save me," Then I frowned, "You drew on my face when you found out you weren't getting paid."

From the little light that shown through the open door I saw Puck smile. "Don't worry; you won't have to pay me this time. Just stay safe and come to me when you figure out what happened." Puck replied.

"On one condition," I said, remembering a question that I had been wanting to ask, "Why did you grow?"

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Puck." I said. "You could've stayed twelve but you grew. Why?"

"When you figure out what's happening come and tell me. Then I'll tell you why I grew." Puck said.

I sighed in surrender, "Fine." I knew that this was all I was going to get from Puck.

"Go back to sleep, Grimm. School's tomorrow." Puck said.

"One more thing," I said sleepily. "Can you lay off the pranks please?"

"Maybe," Was the only answer I got. Actually, it was the only answer I heard before falling into a, thank goodness, dreamless sleep.

**Short, yes, I know. But it's all you're getting today. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm sick and skipping school so I finished the rest of this short chapter today. If you're lucky then I'll make a new chapter by the end of the weekend. Puck might be different but I want to make him a little more mature since he wasn't immature when Sabrina and Daphne went into the future and he wasn't immature in the epilogue of Sabrina's wedding day. He was just cocky and arrogant. Review please! –May.**


	14. Hardly Anyone Ever Looks Up

**I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**Btw: A note that relates to the last chapter. I haven't watched the movie 'DreamWorks: Rise of the Guardians', you know…. the one where Jack Frost is in. So the character Jack Frost, the one that I put in this story, will be most likely different from the Jack Frost In the movie. **

**R&R!**

**PS: GREAT NEWS! I finally figured out how to use fan fiction properly. Awesome, but I kind of feel pathetic for not figuring it out earlier. Now the chapters will improve greatly, grammar wise.**

**Btw: Sorry if I got a few things incorrect with the other chapters, I really didn't feel like checking.**

**Day Five**

**Sabrina's POV**

I looked at the walls of the room I was in. School had ended ten minutes ago and Sara had invited me to her house. Well, more like begged. Her parents were out and she needed help on her math homework.

"Stop staring at my walls and help me on question five!" Sara demanded.

I shrugged, "I've never seen a room with so many pictures on it."

"It's not my fault I'm a great artist," Sara defended.

I rolled my eyes with a small smile but I didn't disagree. Her paintings were really awesome.

After I explained the next five questions to her I got up from my chair and roamed around her room again, looking from picture to picture. I stopped when I found my favorite. It was of a red rose on the floor of a black highway. Sara caught me staring at it and smirked.

"A lot of people like that one. Don't worry; you're not the only one."

I rolled my eyes, "Are you done?"

"Wait," She said. She wrote something down, "Now I'm done."

I took the paper from her and quickly checked it. "Three questions right and two wrong," I confirmed.

Sara shrugged, "Good enough for me. Now, guess my favorite picture; I bet you can't."

"Challenge accepted," I smirked.

I then spent the next ten minutes pointing at every picture. Sara shook her head at all of them, "Nope, nope and nope!"

"I pointed at all your pictures! Which one is it?"

Sara said nothing. Instead she pointed to the ceiling.

"Hardly anyone ever looks up," Sara said, matter-of-factly.

I gaped at the ceiling. It was as if someone took the roof off the house. It was the night sky. Stars made into constellations. It was beautiful.

"You know, from most of the expressions I've seen so far from people looking at this, yours, by far, is the most funny."

I scowled and looked at the time-Five o'clock. "I have to go, dinner's in an hour."

Sara nodded, "I'll show you to the door,"

"Stay safe!" She called after me as she watched me leave.

* * *

At Dinner: Granny Relda was beaming, Basil was eating his dessert before his dinner, Puck mixed his dinner and dessert together, Red and Daphne were whispering about something, Pinocchio had a faint smirk on his face, Mr. Canis was quietly eating his dinner and I was observing all of this while trying hard not to guess what the food in front of me was. I had a hunch that it was fried squid.

Granny Relda made a big show of banging her spoon against a pot.

"Listen up! I've got great news _Lieblings." _

The only person who didn't look up was Puck, mainly because he was too engrossed in his food. It took Daphne three tries to make him listen until he finally did.

"What's the big news?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Henry, Jacob and Veronica are coming earlier than they said!" Granny announced.

"Why?" Daphne asked in confusion. But I could tell that she was pleased.

"Well, they said that their mission has led them here."

"Here?" Pinocchio exclaimed in disbelief. "Why would it lead them _here_?"

"Are mama and papa coming back?" Basil asked from his high chair.

Red nodded and smiled, "They sure are little one."

Basil grinned and quickly went back to eating. Daphne had to restrain Puck from doing the same.

"It seems like all they're doing is going on a wild goose chase," Mr. Canis sighed.

"Yea," Puck chimed in, "If all they're doing is tracking down aliens who plan to destroy us with magic why not just give the case to NASA? They are aliens after all."

I rolled my eyes, "They won't be here to stay much are they?"

Granny shook her head and gave a small smile.

"You can let Puck go Daphne," I said, "He can go back to stuffing his face."

* * *

I sat on my bed, happy that I didn't have training today.

But I dreaded that I knew, the moment I fell asleep, I would have another dream.

And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Nothing I could do to stop myself from falling asleep.

So that's why, when I felt myself get tired, I didn't stop myself from closing my eyes and answering the call of the white room.

* * *

**I'm going to leave you here because I don't want to rush into things. Don't worry, the next chapter's going to be eventful, I think. Review! -May**


	15. 20 Questions, Horror and Comfort

**I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**Day Five**

**Sabrina's POV**

I opened my eyes and, unsurprisingly, I was in the white room. What surprised me was that Master was waiting for me.

He was wearing his black and white outfit with his crocodile grin to match. His black hair was combed back with what I guessed was gel.

"Let's play 20 questions," He declared.

"_Excuse me_?" I asked, confused.

"I'll go first: What is your name?"

"You're haunting me in my dreams and you don't know my name?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Impatient much?" Master muttered, "It's my turn. You can ask your questions after my turn."

"I'm Sabrina Grimm," I scowled. "Why are you asking me to play 20 questions?"

Master shrugged, "It's a game I use to know all my new recruits,"

"Recruits?" I asked.

"It's my turn girlie," Master growled. "How old are you?"

I huffed, "Fifteen. My turn, Recruits?"

"I'm starting an army. Haven't your parents told you?"

"What do my parents have to do with any of this?"

"My Turn!" Master exclaimed loudly. I rolled my eyes and looked around the room. Sara's voice seemed to echo in my ears: _Hardly anyone looks up._

I looked up and found a small video camera. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"How tall are you?"

"5 ft. 6," I answered distractedly.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the camera.

"Oh, that?" Master asked with a wave of his hand, "That's just a video camera. It's broadcasting to the whole of Crook."

I kept my mouth shut fast before I could ask another question, even though I had tons.

"What's your shoe size?"

I looked at him weirdly, "Seven ½"

"What's Crook?" I inquired.'

"It's our community, our land," Master exclaimed, "You call your land Earth and we call ours The Crook."

"Your favorite food?" Master questioned.

"Anything normal," I answered.

"What do my parents have to do with anything?"

"They're tracking my case, aren't they?" Master replied.

"Your case? Wait, who are you?"

"It's my turn!" Master sang. "What are your favorite colors?"

"Blue and purple," I answered randomly.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, the million dollar question," Master sighed. "My name is Sinister. I am the leader of The Crook. The Master, the King, the Person of Hope. I am Sinister van Force!"

"I thought your name was Master," I replied in confusion.

Sinister scowled at my reply. "Only close servants use that name."

"Give me your hand," Sinister said out of the blue.

I'm a Grimm. I know that when some creepy villain with the name of Sinister of all names asks you to give them your hand, the correct answer would be no.

So that's what I said.

In reply Sinister yanked my hand and gripped it tightly. Suddenly my body became numb. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel. But when I saw Sinister take out a gold knife from his pocket and start to press it in to my hand I could sure panic. So that's what I did. I opened my mouth and screamed and screamed, after a few moments the numbness was wearing off of me. I stared at my hand. A trickle of blood made a stream off my palm.

Suddenly, I was angry. I was Sabrina Grimm. I was a warrior. I was brave. I was the Queen of Sneaks. I had endured worse than this in my life and I had fought. A sudden realization hit me then.

If I was Sabrina Grimm, why haven't I fought?

Red seeped through my vision and I was furious.

I knew why I hadn't fought.

It was because he had played with my mind.

Sinister flew to the end of the room, almost like he had been thrown. I looked at the palm of my hand. Whatever he was doing to it didn't look finished.

Sinister got up and smiled, "Ah, now this is why I hate surprises. Especially ones like this."

"It's my turn, isn't it?" He asked innocently. "Do _you _like surprises?"

It was my turn to be thrown into the air. I fell to the floor and skidded until I reached the weird barrier that changed color. Right now it was an ugly, milky red color.

I stood up and glared, "No, I hate surprises, much like I hate you."

"Now, now," Sinister chided. "We mustn't be rude!"

He put his hands in front of himself then, palms facing me. He stayed like that for 10…..30 seconds. Finally he brung his arms down, exhausted. He panted for a few seconds then shot a glare to me. Then he smiled. It looked like a crocodile grin.

* * *

Abruptly, I shot my eyes open and the grip on my bed sheets intensified. I was sweating through my pajamas. I closed my eyes lightly and tried to get my breathing in control.

After a while I swung my feet to the edge of my bed and sat there for a few moments, contemplating about the decision I was about to make. Finally, I made it.

I stood up from my bed and shuffled to the hallway. It didn't take long to find Puck's room. When I did, I stood there for a few minutes.

Should I really do this?

I could always go back to my bed, even if sleep was out of the question.

But a promise is a promise.

I raised my fist and knocked on the door.

And knocked

And knocked

And then I kicked it.

Finally, he opened the door.

His blond hair was tousled and he was rubbing the sleep out of his emerald-green eyes.

He groaned when he saw me, "What do you want, Grimm?"

"Don't worry, I'd never come to you if it wasn't an emergency."

"Where's the fire?" He asked, rubbing the last of sleep out of his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and searched his face. How come he had to approach every problem as if it was a joke?

"You didn't take a video of me this time," I said. Pretty far-fetched, I know, but amazingly, his pea sized brain figured out what I was saying.

"So you know what happened at drama, don't you?" Puck said.

"Kinda," I replied.

He stepped aside, "Come on in."

I looked around warily while walking in. "If so much as a touch of one of your measly pranks gets on me, so help me Puck, I'll do something so bad it'll give you nightmares for the rest of your life."

Puck grinned lazily, "Don't worry, the Trickster King will give you a free pass today."

I walked until I saw his trampoline bed. I marched over to it and sat on it.

"Something's happening to me," I deadpanned.

To my surprise, Puck walked up and sat down next to me. For once in his life it seamed as if he were about to listen.

"I'm having dreams."

"That's all?" Puck raised an eyebrow, "Is wittle Grimm having nightmares?" he asked in a baby voice.

I scowled at the floor. "If you don't want to hear it then I'm going to leave."

I got up but right when I was about to move Puck grabbed my hand, "No, continue, I couldn't help it."

I realized that he carefully avoided using the word 'Sorry'. Some things never change.

I sat back down. "I'm having dreams about this guy." I glanced up at him, daring him to make a wise crack joke but he seamed too interested in my hand.

"What's this?" He asked, pointing to my palm.

I looked over at it and felt the blood drain out of my face. It was the thing that Sinister didn't finish engraving into my skin.

It was real.

Pucks eyebrows came together in confusion. "It's a rune."

"A rune?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. "A Rune for what?"

"It's a Rune of Silence. Why is there a Rune of Silence on your palm?" Then he looked closer. "It's not even finished."

Then he looked at me, "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. This wouldn't be too rare since you're a Grimm and all, but that's besides that point."

"That rune," I pointed to it shakily with my other hand. "Sinister gave it to me in my dream."

"In your dream?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "Sinister? I think you've finally gone crazy, Grimm."

"I'm serious, Puck." I replied.

He turned his head and looked towards the forest. Abruptly, he stood up and pulled me up with him. He started dragging me towards the forest.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Where are you taking me?"

"I wanna show you something." Puck replied.

"But—" I protested.

"Nope, I don't wanna hear a thing." Puck said.

I gave up trying to get away after a few minutes.

He didn't stop dragging me 'till we reached the cliff.

"Why did you bring me here, Puck?" I asked uneasily.

"Don't worry," Puck chuckled, "I'm not going to throw you off the cliff."

He sat down at the edge and patted the seat beside him. With great reluctance, I sat down.

My legs dangled from the cliff. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You said Sinister did that to you," He said, pointing to the Rune, "In your dreams."

I nodded.

Puck gazed out in front of us. "Sinister van Force…"

"You know him?" I asked, startled.

"Yea, I know him." Puck replied shortly.

"How?"

"He's talking to you in your dreams right?" Puck inquired.

I nodded. It might just be me but I think I saw worry in Pucks eyes. Yea, it's just me. "How do you know him?" I asked.

Puck pointed out in front of him. The faint light of sunrise came slowly but surely.

When I thought Puck wasn't going to reply at all he said, "How do I know Sinister? He killed my best friend."

I let out a small startled gasp.

But let out a wry smile. "How do you think I ended up in Ferryport Landing?"

I didn't answer.

"That Rune of Silence on your palm," He said, "It's not finished, but you can't say anything."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm talking now."

"I mean, you can't say anything about Sinister. Your mouth will automatically snap shut."

"But I just told you about him."

"You didn't tell me anything I didn't already know." Puck replied.

He took my hand and interlaced the fingers. I felt a small spark go off in my body.

He pointed to the horizon.

We stayed like that for a while, hands interlaced and staring into the sunrise. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

It gave me comfort, somehow. Knowing that I'm not as alone as thought I would be in this.

Even the thought of knowing that this was only the beginning wasn't as threatening.

I had someone to help me along the way. Even if that someone was Puck, I wasn't disappointed.

I was comforted.

**Yay, big chapter. Done! I hope you review and I'm sorry if the characters are a little OCC. Hope you liked it!-May**


	16. Where Are You Taking Me?

**I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**Day Five**

**Sabrina's POV**

School was quiet. Nothing exciting or worth investigating happened in Drama or any of the subjects and I didn't tell my family about the dreams.

I acted as if the bonding with Puck never happened and Vice Versa.

Now I was punching the punching bag. To be honest Katrina told me I had already aced Stage One but I needed the punching bag. It was easier to get my anger out on it than the people talking to me.

I always loved the feeling that I got when my fist hit the red punching bag.

After a while I moved on to sit-ups and took my time doing thirty rounds. If _The Extreme_'s time was slower than the real world why would I have to hurry to get ready for dinner?

I finished the rest of what I had to do today but I really didn't want to leave so as soon as I finished my shower and changed clothes I started doing my homework.

I think it was a pretty good idea.

Until Katrina's voice called out, "This place is strictly for workouts."

"My brain's doing pretty well in cross-country," I replied.

"Out," Katrina demanded. I could almost see a finger-pointing to the door.

"And if I don't want to go?" I asked.

"Then you either do Stage Two or I'll call your Granny."

"How did you even know I was doing homework?" I muttered under my breath, "Do you have some hidden video camera or something?"

I huffed and gathered my stuff.

"You're scared," Katrina declared.

"Why is it when I don't want to do something I'm immediately classified as scared?" I replied through gritted teeth.

"You're the brave one Sabrina," Katrina said. "You don't run away from things, you challenge them."

I clenched my teeth and wondered how she knew this. I quickly decided to change the topic.

"What happened to your robot voice?"

I swear she laughed. "That was just a show. I'm not a robot."

Now I was kinda creeped out. "What are you then?"

"You'll find out when you move to Stage Two," She replied smoothly.

I scowled and walked out of the room, intent on not letting in.

* * *

I finished my homework in my room. It took a lot more time than it would have if I was doing it in The Extreme. To say I was slightly mad would be an understatement. Too bad Katrina didn't have a real body.

As soon as I was done the last question in my math worksheet I heard Daphne call everyone for Dinner, probably yelling from the bottom step of the stairs.

I made my way down stairs and sat on the magic chair that appeared in front of me.

"What are we having today?" Red said.

"Please," I said, "Don't ask."

Red rolled her eyes and smiled a bit just as Granny gave in with a full banquet of food on a cart.

"What's the big celebration for Relda?" Mr. Canis asked.

Granny smiled, "They're here earlier than expected."

Daphne's eyes widened, "Mom, Dad and Uncle Jake are here? Now?"

"Yup," Granny conformed.

Daphne raced outside before anyone could speak. Basil followed fast on her heals. Pinocchio eyed them in amusement then turned to look at me.

"Aren't you going to go?" He questioned.

I shrugged. "They're already getting mobbed my Daphne and Basil. I'll give them some space. They're probably tired."

I quickly turned away. I could feel Pinocchio's eyes on me while he inspected me, most likely trying to find out what I was thinking.

He looked away after a while and mom, dad, Uncle Jake, Daphne and Basil came a minute later.

They all looked happy but I could see a twinge of worry in Uncle Jake, mom and dads eyes.

I got up and gave them all a hug but I noticed that they seemed distracted.

The mission was really getting on their conscious.

Once everyone got settled and dug in-Well, except for me, I just moved my food around my plate a little—Granny began a fail attempt of a conversation until Puck saved the awkward silence.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"Puck! Mind your manners!" Granny chided.

Puck shrugged, "Aren't you guys supposed to be at the other side of the world? You know, figuring out a _dangerous _mission."

My dad glared at Puck for a few seconds then said, "The mission lead us to Ferryport Landing."

I frowned but didn't say anything.

"Did you come any closer to finding out what you're up against?" Pinocchio asked.

Uncle Jake nodded and brung out a gray, rectangular device. "It measures the amount of black and white magic there is."

"Black and white magic?" Daphne questioned.

"What the heck is that?" Puck asked, bewildered.

"It's the magic they use," My dad explained.

"Isn't it called Black magic?" I asked.

"Not to them," Uncle Jake muttered.

Puck shrugged and reached for fourths. A silence came where all you could hear were the munching and chewing of food.

Then the doorbell rang multiple times.

"Hold your horses!" Uncle Jake yelled.

"Can you get the door Sabrina, please?" Mr. Canis asked.

"Sure," I grumbled. I scowled and jogged to the door when the rings got—If possible—More urgent.

I yanked the door open, "What?"

My eyes widened when I saw Jayla at my door step looking frantic. She yanked my arm and pulled me to the forest before I had time to ask what was wrong.

**OK, that was kinda unexpected and put a bump in my story but no worries, I'll work my way around it. I hoped you liked the story. -May**


	17. She's First, I Might Be Second

**I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**Day Five**

**Sabrina's POV**

Jayla dragged me through a block and a half before we finally reached the forest. But even then, she didn't stop. I think we were in the middle of the forest before she finally decided she needed to take a breath.

I brushed myself off and inspected my scrapes and bruises that had formed while I had tripped a few times.

My palm was stinging and my knee had a deep cut. I cleaned myself up as best I could before turning to Jayla and demanding an answer. I put my hand into a fist in a weak attempt to control my anger.

"What's _wrong _with you?!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in frustration.

She looked pale and her blonde hair was plastered to her face and scalp with sweat. Her hands were on her knees and she was bent over. She panted for a few minutes while I yelled at her a bit more.

Finally, she stood up and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Will you _shut up_?" She hissed.

I lowered my voice, "Why did you bring me here? Are you crazy?"

She sighed and when I looked at her a bit more closely I realized she looked a bit sick. She was bending over slightly as if she couldn't carry her own weight.

"I brung you here to tell you something," she explained. "And yea, I think I'm going crazy"

"You could have just told me at my door!" I threw my hands up in frustration.

"This is not something you tell another person over tea," She said through gritted teeth.

I rolled my eyes and put a hand on my hip. "Will you tell me what was so important that you had to drag me to the _middle of the woods_?"

She looked over her shoulder as if expecting someone to be hiding behind a tree, eavesdropping. Then she took a big breath and let it slowly.

"You're a Grimm detective, right? Everafters and all?" She asked tentatively.

I nodded slowly, not knowing where this is going, "Are you an Everafter?"

Jayla sucked in a breath. She looked like she wanted to protest and say that she was completely 100% human. Eventually she settled for an, "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" I demanded.

She rolled up her sleeve tentatively. Right below her elbow was a Silence Rune. The same one as mine.

I must have looked weird because Jayla waved a hand in front of my face a few seconds later.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. You're like, sheet white," She commented.

I nodded feebly and traced a slightly shaking finger on her Rune.

"A Silence Rune," I whispered.

She looked at me weirdly, "Yea, how did you know? I heard they're really hard to make and really had to find out _how _to make."

I shrugged suddenly exhausted, "Can you tell me anything _at all_?"

She shook her head, "Only bits."

"Anything on what's happening to you?"

She nodded, "Oh, I have a lot on that. But first I need a place to stay."

I looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

She looked me in the eyes and I felt like I could see everything that happened to her, but I couldn't. A second after, she looked away.

"Please? I'll explain later," Jayla begged.

I nodded after a moment thought and we walked till I could see the house. Then I went to the other side of the house—where my bedroom window is—as soundlessly as possible. I beckoned Jayla to do the same.

After we were safely on the other side of the house I did a really stupid thing.

Looking for someway to get to the third floor I decided to tell Jayla to climb up a tree and jump from the tallest branch. I need to work on my strategy skills. She eventually managed to get my window open, slip in, and close the window without getting _too _many cuts and bruises.

I jogged to the front of the house and came in through the door. I tried to hide my cuts as best possible.

I jogged in and sat down, trying to act as I've contributed to the conversation since the beginning of it.

Mom, Dad, Uncle Jake, Granny Relda and Mr. Canis were so involved in the conversation they were already having that I don't think they realized I was gone.

Except for some raised eyebrows from Puck, Pinocchio, Red and Daphne, they didn't utter a word. I was grateful.

I didn't pay attention to what the adults were talking about. Instead I took a large Ziploc bag out of my pocket and proceeded in scraping the food off my plate and into the Ziploc bag for Jayla.

My sister, Puck, Pinocchio and Red eyed me suspiciously. When I finished scooping the dinner into the bag I quietly excused my self. When I was sure I was out of sight I practically ran up the stairs.

I opened the door and saw her lying on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

I quietly closed the door and she looked up. I waved the Ziploc bag and a spoon I managed to grab at the dinner table, "I have you're dinner ready."

* * *

I looked out the window while Jayla finished the last of the food in the Ziploc bag.

"I'm ready," She said finally.

"Ok," I look back at her face. "How about you start telling me the basics, like explaining how you knew I was a Grimm detective and why you ran away from home."

"I didn't run away from home," Jayla protested. I raised an eyebrow. "Ok, maybe I did."

"I thought so," I replied.

"It was pretty easy to figure out you were a Grimm detective," Jayla said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, you look like them from the pictures I've seen,"

"You've seen pictures? I look like them?" I asked, bewildered.

"Sure you do," Jayla confirmed.

I only shrugged in response and beckoned that she should continue her story.

"Ok, well," She started uneasily. "I've had these dreams and they were really weird. It's like they came out of a black and white movie. There was this dude. He wouldn't tell me his name and, Sabrina; He was totally black and white. His hair was black and so was his clothes but his skin was milk-white and so were his eyes," She shivered and cringed.

I frowned. This didn't sound like Sinister. I was pretty sure Sinister didn't have white eyes.

"He called me his recruit," She continued. "He told me that he came from the land of Crook and that I was there because I was a recruit. He said that he was my teacher but he never told me what he had to teach me. Those dreams hardly came at first. Like, once or twice in two weeks. But then they started to get more frequent, basically everyday. I was so confused, Sabrina." Jayla said, staring at her hands. "So afraid…"

"I would come into the room and he would ask me some questions. He—Sabrina, he hit me. It was a dream, I know, but it hurt so much. I couldn't tell anyone because he put the Rune on my hand. I can't give you any details on what he did to me. I can't say anything." A tear slid down her cheek but she quickly brushed it away. She let in and let out a big breath.

I didn't know how to comfort her. Comforting people was always in Daphne's line of specialty. "What happened next?" I asked gently.

Jayla looked up at me and a wry grin tugged at a corner of her mouth. "I died."

"What?"

Jayla let out a short laugh with no humor. "You heard right, I died."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Do you want to explain how you're here in front of me now if you've died?"

"It's pretty simple now that the guy in black and white explained it to me," Jayla said. "You have to die to enter The Crook."

"Why?" I asked inquisitively.

"Because everyone in Crook was once an Everafter, well, an Everafter that died."

"But I thought u said you weren't an Everafter," I said.

"I'm not," she replied, "But they need Recruits and they picked me."

"No offence or anything but why did they pick _you_?" I asked.

Jayla shrugged, "No offence taken. I actually don't know."

I frowned but decided to let that topic drop, "Why did you need to run away?"

Jayla scowled at the floor, "They knew that I knew something. They were going to come after me."

"Who? Who was going to go after you?" I asked.

"There are two groups of people wanting to solve this crime. One, as I'm probably sure you already know, is your family. The other… Let's just hope you never run into them. I heard that they're vicious and evil to the soul. They kill anyone who gets into their way just to solve a crime as dirty rotten as them. I don't want to talk about them," Jayla said.

"We don't have to," I said.

Jayla smiled but it didn't fully reach her eyes. "Thanks, and don't worry, I won't be a bother to you. I'll probably be gone by tomorrow morning."

I tried not to over think about what he just said. Instead I tiptoed to the hallway and got dome spare blankets from the closet. I looked both ways before entering my room, closing the door, and locking it.

After that I made a pretty decent bed and lay on it. "You take my bed," I ordered Jayla. She frowned but did as I said and slid under my blankets of my bed.

Finally I had to say the question that was eating me up, "What did you mean when you said that you'd probably be gone by tomorrow morning?" I inquired.

Silence answered my question. "Jayla?" I asked.

After a few seconds I heard the even breathing pattern of Jayla indicating that she was fast asleep. I sighed and let myself ponder on the happenings of today.

Two questions swirled around my brain constantly. Every time I tried to think of something else there two questions always came back. They were stringed on to every thought and every memory I tried to think back on.

What would happen if the same thing that happened—is happening—to Jayla happens to me?

What if I'm next?

**Ok, I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing. I also apologize first hand for the spelling and grammar mistakes. All I can say is that more questions will be answered in the next chapter hopefully. R&R please! - May**


	18. Nobody Knows

**I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**Day Six**

**Sabrina's POV**

True to her words, the bed that Jayla had slept on the night before was empty. A cold feeling settled into my body and I knew it was fruitless to search the house.

She was gone and I knew exactly where she went.

But I couldn't tell anyone.

I got up and put the blankets I slept on away. Then I made my bed and went to The Extreme to practice.

This time, instead of tape, I put on boxing gloves before I hit the punching bag.

I don't pay much attention to what I was doing. Just punch the bag a few times, move on to Sit-ups, Pull-ups, Push-ups and then jump on the Treadmill.

My mind was in a totally different place until Katrina's loud, "Stop!"

I shook my head a few times, stopped the machine, and answered with a grumpy, "What?"

"What is _wrong _with you today?" she demanded.

I shrugged and punched the start button on the machine. I started to jog when the Treadmill came to an abrupt stop. I flew off and landed on my butt.

Getting up and dusting off my pants I slowly counted to ten in my head. It was around 6:30 in the morning and all I really wanted to do was practice in peace. If Katrina was a real person I wonder how many times I would've punched her already.

"Sit down on the yoga mat," she instructed.

"Why?" I asked, after breathing out slowly from my nose.

"I've turned off all the machines you might need and I _will _lift the punching bag up to the ceiling if I need to. Sit. On. The. Yoga mat.

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic claim and went to go sit on the Yoga mat.

"Why am I here?"

"Close her eyes."

I closed my eyes, "Why am I here?"

"Well, I noticed that you're a bit…how do I put this…crabby. And I wanted to know why."

"I'm fine. Can I go back to practicing?" I replied impatiently.

"Nope, I have some other things to tell you."

"What?" I asked, irritation leaked into my voice.

"Well, one, don't act on impulse."

"And two?" I inquired.

"Two…Well, just promise me that when the time comes, you won't screw up."

I shrugged my shoulders a bit and gave out a small, dry laugh.

"I'd never even think about it."

* * *

I trudged through the crowded hall ways (effectively blocking the path of many people) and glared at anyone who sent me a dirty look. I didn't think of the consequences of getting around 6 hours of sleep and then waking up to do crazy exercises.

I felt horrible.

My blonde hair was in knots and my eye lids were on the verge of dropping. My back hunched over from the weight on my backpack and my feet felt like falling off.

When I finally reached my locker, took off my jacket and got my stuff for the following classes, the warning bell rang.

I half jogged, half sleepwalked to my first class which I managed to sleep through without getting caught.

Before I knew it lunch, was in one minute which my current class was counting down.

I quickly packed my things and flew through the door the second the bell went. I headed to my locker to dump my stuff in and get my lunch money.

I hadn't seen any of my friends through the morning. I wondered how Jayla's brother figured out that Jayla wasn't home or will ever be coming back.

As I pushed through the door and entered the cafeteria I spotted the table where my friends sat at. They were all laughing about a joke someone must have made.

I did a double take and looked back again, eyes wide and disbelieving.

I hurried to the line and impatiently waited. As soon as I got my lunch and paid the woman, I rushed to the open seat in my table.

"Hey, guys," I said, trying to act casual.

Everyone bid their hello's to me and continued on with the conversation they were having.

"Did you guys see Jayla?" I asked.

They stopped their conversation to look at me.

"Is she a new girl?" Josh asked, confused.

I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"So, none of you know who Jayla is?" I inquired.

All of them shook their heads and stared at me like I'd grown another head. Well, all of them but Sara.

She had her head down and was picking at her food.

"Sara?" I questioned, "Have you seen Jayla?"

She didn't answer, and instead, took a bite of her lunch.

Halima nudged her.

"What?" She said, taking out the earphones that I'm pretty sure weren't there earlier.

"Have you seen Jayla?" I asked, impatient once again.

Her forehead creased in confusion but not before I saw the hesitation in her eyes, "Whose Jayla?"

"That's what I asked," Josh said.

I stared at Josh, "You're her brother!" I said, my voice a bit higher than before.

Everyone look at me like I was crazy, and, in their perspective, I guess I was.

"I'm an only child," Josh said, as if I were a toddler.

I nodded my head and decided to drop the subject, effectively asking if they finished their math homework.

They answered and started conversation up again. It was almost like my interrogation never happened. And, in fact, it would've been if I didn't see that hint of worry in Sara's eyes and immediately know that she had a secret.

She knew who Jayla was.

* * *

I closed the door of the house and dropped my bag on a chair in the dining room. I heard raised voices come from the living room so I decided to figure out what was happening.

I walked to the living room and stood, shocked, at the doorway. In front of me was my whole family.

Granny, Mom, Dad, Uncle Jake, Red, Daphne, Mr. Canis, Pinocchio, and Basil were all reading books from 10 page fairy tales to 300 page histories. Everyone was either sprawled on the ground, sitting on chairs so pacing back and forth with a book in their hands.

"Um, what's this?"

They hardly looked up.

"We're on a mission!" Basil explained happily. In his hands was a 10 page fairy tale story about Cinderella.

Daphne looked up from one of the Grimms' diaries, "Mom and dad finally let us help out."

"You guys find anything?" I asked.

Red gave a half-hearted shrug and then I heard a bark of laughter. I turned to the sound and there was Puck, leaning against the door frame.

"Do you guys even know the _name _of who you're looking for?" Puck asked my parents and uncle.

Uncle Jake looked up warily, "Not yet."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Do u know _anything _about who you're looking for?"

"Yes," my dad said, aggravation coloring his voice. "We know he's terrorizing certain people in his dreams, that he has plans for taking over the world—"

"Angry person…"Puck muttered.

"—_And _that he has been active in more than one place but Fairy Port landing is his target."

"How do you know it's his target?" Red asked.

My dad waved his hand in the air, "People disappearing, sleep walking and other stuff."

"People disappearing?" Granny asked.

"Sleep walking?!" I nearly yelled.

"How can you act like this is nothing?" Daphne exclaimed.

"We're not, honey," my mom said, shooting my dad a look. "We're just trying to figure this out."

Daphne huffed, crossed her arms, and leaned back in her chair.

"What do you mean 'sleep walk'?" I asked.

"I don't exactly know," My mother said, "The people who've saw it were very vague. They just said that the sleepwalker looked like any other awake human except that their eyes were closed." She shrugged and flipped a page in her book.

Puck caught my eye and gave me a cautious look. He slightly shook his head and I got his message: _Don't tell_.

I glared at him but obeyed. If my family knew that Sinister has contacted me in his dreams and all the other things he'd done to me, they would flip.

"I'm gonna…" I said vaguely, pointing at the stairs, "uh… I have homework to do," I said and dashed up the steps to my room. Closing the door, I dumped my homework on my desk and started doing it, only coming downstairs for dinner then racing back up.

Eventually, sleep overcame me so I changed and slid into my bed, thinking about Jayla the whole time.

**Hi. Well, I posted! I was gonna post this tomorrow but I really wanted to finish it so…here! R&R and tell me what u think. I'll try to answer any questions u have in the nxt chapter. :D - May**


	19. Finishing a Tour That Is Well Overdue

**I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**Day Eight (We Jumped Two Days)**

**Sabrina's POV**

The last two days were uneventful. I refused to go up to Stage Two and kept on working on Stage One. As Katrina said a few days ago, I wasn't myself. I spent the days practicing my punching and working on school work when my head was else where. It was hard to pay attention to the things going on around you when one of your friends was sleeping next to you one day and gone the next.

My family read through almost every fairy tale known to man in every language on earth. They also spent hours reading our ancestors diaries and trying to read between the lines.

Every time I felt like they needed help and I was about to offer information on what I already know, Puck was there with a determined look on his face and mouthed the word 'No'.

I didn't say a thing.

I didn't know why Puck didn't want me to volunteer information and help out on this case. If there were more people like Jayla out there that needed help then why couldn't I prevent what I knew?

But Puck's had his decision written all over his face. From all the years I've lived with him he had never seemed like this.

At school, Josh, Halima, and their friends refused to acknowledge that there was a Jayla. Every time I would bring her name up in a conversation they would look at me with a funny look on their face and ask who Jayla was. They never slipped up. It was both they were really good liars and they were playing a really cruel joke on me or they really didn't know who Jayla was, like someone swiped their memories of her and she never existed in the first place.

It wasn't just Jayla's friends and brother that didn't remember her. I investigated a little more (being the Queen of Sneaks has its advantages) and found out that she wasn't on any of the attendances at school. In fact, she wasn't even signed up in school. It was like she never even existed in the first place.

Everyone didn't know who she was; everyone except for Sara.

Every time I popped her name up in a conversation she would slightly hesitate before confirming that she didn't exist. If you were just a normal person you wouldn't realize her hesitation. I'm not a normal person, I'm a Grimm detective.

I didn't question Sara though, because other than that slight hesitation, she didn't give any other reactions to Jayla's name.

Today was Saturday. I've spent a week and a day at Ferryport Landing. In a week and a day I've already involved myself in an impossible case.

"Sabrina!" I heard Daphne call from downstairs.

"What!" I yell back.

"Mom says you have to take us to the park!"

I sigh, get up from my bed and walk downstairs.

"What?" I asked again when I'm in front of her.

"Mom says you have to take us to the park."

"Who's 'us'?" I asked.

"Me and Red," she answers.

I ran a hand from my hair and shrug, "Get your jackets on."

* * *

"Tell me again why you wanted to come with us," I asked Puck while I trudge down the hill.

"There were books inside there. Everyone was reading! Did you want me to stay and get the chickenpox or something?!" Puck replied.

"You don't get the chickenpox because you're in the same house as books, Puck." I replied.

"You wanna bet, Grimm?"

"Sure," I mumbled. "Let's lock you inside and see what happens to you."

"Daphne! Red! Stop running down the hill!" I yelled

They slow down their pace into a jog.

"Where are we going anyway?" Puck asked.

"The park," I replied.

"Great," Puck mumbled. Then, louder, he said, "I'm not pushing anyone on the swings."

"I wouldn't count on it," I snapped back.

I walked faster until I left Puck behind me. Red and Daphne had made it to the park and were playing on the swings.

When I made it to the park I sat down on a nearby bench and took out a Grimm diary to record what I've done from the start of getting in Ferryport Landing. I wasn't as good as Daphne when it came to recording my adventures and mysteries. She was already well on Volume 20.

Someone plopped down on the seat next to me. I didn't have to look up to know it was Puck.

"Great," I muttered. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"Why are you here?"

"I came along with you, didn't I?" he replied cockily.

"I mean, why are you sitting beside me? There's another bench right next to this one."

"Would there be a difference?" he asked mockingly.

"Huge," I replied.

"I'm hurt"—He moved his hand over his heart—"How could someone be so cruel?"

"Your presence annoys me," I replied breezily.

Puck shrugged, "Well I'm not moving. You don't own the bench."

"Fine," I snapped. I picked up my belongings and moved a few bench's down. I knew it was only a matter of time before Puck followed me there so I quickly opened my Grimm Journal and scribbled a few sentences down.

**Saturday**

_It's been a week since I've come to Ferryport Landing. It's like I never left. Puck's being annoying, Granny's making squid soup, Pinocchio still sounds like he swallowed the dictionary, and Uncle Jake has been solving a mystery. In fact the only difference is that mom and dad seemed to finally accept the role of being a Grimm. Well, dad accepted it. Mom had always been with it—_

"Whatchya writing?" I heard Pucks voice asks.

"None of your business," I replied, quickly closing the Journal and looking up to where Daphne and Red were playing. I spotted them beside the monkey bars.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Since uncle Jake didn't finish his tour of Ferryport landing then why don't we go on one ourselves?" Puck asked, "Pretty great idea, right?"

"No," I replied.

Puck looked offended, "Why not?"

"You can take Daphne and Red. I'll go home and get a few hours of privacy before you guys come back and you barge into my room without knocking like usual. Sound good?"

"No," Puck replied, mocking what I had said earlier.

I shrugged, "Your loss."

Puck stood up in front of me and crossed his arms, "Just two places, come on! Don't be a spoil sport, Grimm."

I narrowed my eyes. "Come on, Daphne, Red. Puck's going to take us on an exclusive tour!" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Puck grinned.

* * *

I gasped and clapped a hand to my mouth. To me right, Puck smiled sadly.

Daphne was biting on her palm, hard and Red sat on my floor.

In front of us were the remains of the Charming castle.

I turned to Puck and whispered a quiet thank you.

I needed to see this. I needed to remember how I fought with countless others.

"Thank you," I whispered once more.

* * *

"Where to now?" Daphne asked. "I swear, if you take us to another place that holds stugly memories then I will punch the air out of you. I know how, Uncle Jake taught me."

"Stugly?" Puck asked.

"Uncle Jake taught you how to punch the air out of someone?" I asked incredulously.

"Stugly means stupid and ugly, duh. Where have you guys been?" Daphne asked, carefully avoiding the question that I've asked her.

Puck shrugged, "Don't get all physical on me, Marshmallow. I'm taking you to a place where Uncle Jake made just for Briar."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Rose Garden," Red replied for Puck.

Puck stopped abruptly, "It's right here." He said, standing in front of a huge vine hedge.

I raised an eyebrow, "No it's not."

Puck moved the vines away, "Yes it is."

In front of us was a forest of roses. Red roses, yellow roses, white roses. It was beautiful.

Puck led us in and I turned around, my mouth agape.

"This is fantasome!" Daphne exclaimed.

Red sighed, "Fantastic and awesome."

It was. Fantastic and awesome, that is.

Puck smiled, "Thank you for the compliment. I always knew I was fantasome."

Daphne, Red and I stared at him until Red shook her head and pronounced him a lost case.

* * *

"Hey, Sabrina?" Puck called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you still having…you know… the dreams?" Puck asked.

We were at home now and the rest of the family was in the living room, not giving up in their hope to find something about their victim.

I shook my head, "Not for the past two days."

I hadn't had a dream since Jayla left. I didn't know if that was good or bad.

Puck nodded, "When you have your next dream come to me and tell me what it was about."

"Why?" I asked. "Why are you being nice?"

I was beside the door of my room, about to turn the knob.

Puck shrugged while I opened the door and stepped through. A whole tub of electric pink glue fell on my head.

"Who said I was being nice?"

**A/N This chapter wasn't very good and I apologize. Hold your pitchforks and knifes 'cuz i plan to make the next chapter real good just for, well, you. This chapter is dedicated to my 3 friends whose birthday just passed, Happy Birthday! -May**


	20. Boo!

**I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**Day Thirty Four (We Jumped Three and a Half Weeks)**

**Sabrina's POV**

"Puck!" Daphne called, "do I look like one of the fairies from your Kingdom?"

She twirled around, letting her purple, pink and blue dress swirl around her. She had decorated her black hair with sparkles and leaves and disagreed when my mother insisted she wear anything other than ballet flats.

Puck looked at her from the wall he was leaning on. "Have you ever seen Fairies with no wings?"

"Yes," Daphne replied indignantly.

"Then you look like a fine fairy, Marshmallow."

Daphne smiled and turned to Red, "You're so lucky you don't have to dress up; you could just go Trick or Treating as yourself."

"It does seem to do to her favor," Pinocchio commented, "however, how does one dress up as Pinocchio without being confused with the woodcutter?"

Puck sent him a sardonic smile, "in the thousands of years I've lived I've never heard of someone dressing up as you for Halloween. Me, of course. But you…"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you guys seriously going trick or treating as _yourselves_?"

"Yes," Puck replied. "What's wrong with that?"

I bit back a sigh, "it's Halloween, guys, at least _try_ to be more original."

"Marshmallow's not being original. I can bet you that half the girls in town will be dressed as Fairies."

"Hey!" Daphne said, coming to her defense quickly, "I don't think I can stroll outside announcing that I'm a Grimm detective without sparking some questions."

Red shrugged and reached down to grab her collecting-candy bag. "Well, at least you won't be _easy_ to spot."

Puck raised an eyebrow, "That's bad?"

"To _some _people," I rolled my eyes.

Puck looked confused, "So those _some _people don't like attention?"

"Yes, Puck," I said slowly.

"Why not? Attention is awesome!" Puck crowed.

"Coming from the guy who likes to roll around in mud, I won't take your word." Daphne commented.

Pinocchio nodded, "Smart."

"_Lieblings!_" Granny shouted from the kitchen. "Ready?"

She came out of the kitchen, wiped her hands on her apron and gave everybody a hug in turn, "Be safe, ok?"

"We'll be _fine, _Granny," Daphne assured her.

"Does every one of you have a weapon of sorts?"

"We got it covered," Daphne said.

Granny nodded, "Good. Have fun and don't come back late!"

We picked up our bags and Red lead us out the door and into the cold air.

"Hey, Red," Puck called when we reached the bottom of the block.

"Yea?" Red called back.

"Wanna make a bet?" Puck asked.

"What kind of bet?" Red asked curiously.

"I bet five dollars that I can get more candy than you by the end of the day."

Red thought about it, "OK, sure."

"Deal." Puck said as they shook on it.

"Should we split up?" Daphne asked.

Red shook her head quickly, "Granny said to stay _safe_ and safe usually means _together_."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Scared?" He taunted.

Daphne narrowed her eyes, "Red is _not _scared!"

"Prove it," Puck replied.

"Come on, Red." Daphne growled, taking Reds' arm and turning the corner.

"And then there were three!" Puck sang.

"Yea," I agreed, "All because of you."

Puck sighed, "Here you go again with the blaming things on me!" He cried, throwing his hands up in annoyance.

"You do cause all bad things to happen," Pinocchio commented.

Puck looked like he couldn't have received a kinder complement.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going after them."

"Good Riddance," I heard Puck mutter before I turned the corner.

Red and Daphne were nowhere to be found but I wasn't really worried considering that they could be in any of the four huge groups of kids in costumes in front of me.

I walked around and knocked on a few doors, getting candy. As Daphne said, you could never be too old for Halloween, especially if you're a Grimm detective.

After a while I found a bench to sit down on. I put my bag of candy on my lap and looked around at all the kids and their costumes.

The air was chilly and the sun was hitting the horizon, creating a beautiful whirl of colors.

A little less than a month ago, I remember talking to Jayla. Right before she disappeared.

Suddenly, a piercing scream sent goose bumps down my arm. I would know that scream anywhere. It was Daphne.

I jumped up, causing all my candy to spill to the floor and sprinted down the street where the scream was at its loudest. It was eerie, how that on Halloween, I would hear Daphne scream an endless scream. And on any other day, I would feel like I was the one screaming, but instead, it was on the inside.

As I turned the corner I realized that everyone else couldn't hear the scream. When it pierced my ears and made my skin prickle, everyone else continued with their Trick or Treating. No one could hear her, no one but me.

I started to sprint faster, knowing that if I don't get there in time to find out what was happening; no one would. I was the only one who could hear her screams.

As I turned another corner I bumped into Red. I tumbled to the floor, making my Sherlock Holmes outfit rip at the end. I quickly got up, pulled Red to her feet and steadied her with putting my arms on her shoulders. I looked directly into her eyes.

"Where is Daphne, Red?" I said in a scary calm voice.

Red eyed me weirdly and pointed down the street, "She's right there."

I look towards where she was pointing. Daphne was munching on a Snickers bar.

I ran towards her and yanked her into a bone breaking hug. "Can't….Breath," She managed to choke out. I let her go instantly.

"What happened? Where were you? Are you OK?" I shot volleys of questions at her.

She looked confused at the sudden questions, "Trick or treating happened. I was Trick or treating with Red. I'm fine, but I think I need to lay off the chocolate a bit."

"Weren't you screaming?" I asked, bewildered.

Daphne shook her head slowly, "No."

I sat down on the curb, suddenly feeling dizzy. I heard Red run down the block and stop when she reached us. "Granny wants us home. Now."

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY. This chapter sucked and was pretty short, I know. But I've had a hard time concentrating on just about EVERYTHING. Seriously. I'd just like to thank everybody who've been reviewing, and following. And thanks to those who've read it, also. -May**


	21. Halloween Just Got A Whole Lot Scarier

**I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**Day Thirty Four (We Jumped Three and a Half Weeks) **

**Sabrina's POV**

I paced back and forth, rubbing my right temple with my thumb and index finger. "I'm telling you, I heard Daphne screaming! That's why I was running. I needed to get to her."

"What screaming?" Puck asked. "I heard nothing."

I shot him a glare but didn't stop my pacing to give him a piece of my mind. "I'm not lying." I said fiercely.

"_Liebling_," my Granny said gently. "We're not calling you a liar. It's just hard to believe."

"How?!" I burst out.

"Think about it," my mom said. "You were the _only_ one who heard Daphne screaming when all along she was right beside Red."

"That reminds me," Puck said.

"One hundred and eighty," Red replied before he managed to continue.

"Dammit," Puck muttered, slipping a five out of his pocket and slapping it into Red's hand. Daphne held out her hand and Red gave it a high-five.

I let out a groan, "What are you _doing_? This is important! Stop getting distracted."

Puck rolled his eyes, "What are we supposed to do? _You _were the one who was hallucinating."

"I was not hallucinating!" I yelled.

I stomped over to the couch and sat down in a flourish. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well," Daphne said, changing the topic carefully. "Red said you called us. It sounded important. What was that all about?"

Granny, Mr. Canis, Uncle Jake and my parents became quiet but I doubted they would stay like that for long.

Meanwhile, I stared at the crackling fire in the fireplace and recounted the talk I had with Sara.

* * *

I walked through the almost empty halls of the school, searching for Sara. I knew I had to talk to her. She knew something. Call it a hunch, but I was sure of it.

As I turned the corner I knew my search would be fruitless so I slipped into the library to take a break. I sat on one of the wooden, uncomfortable chairs and zipped open my backpack.

Maybe Sara would come to me, I thought sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

Someone plopped on to the chair next to me.

Sara

* * *

"Sabrina!" My dad called, "are you even listening?"

I slightly shook my head and turned my attention to him, "Sorry, just distracted."

My mom looked concerned, "You sure you're OK, Hon?"

I waved my mom's worries away, I had to focus on the topic at hand, "I'm _fine_, and can you repeat what you just said?"

"They found out some new information about their victim," Pinocchio said.

That caught my attention, "What information?" I said carefully.

"He's opening a portal in our world tonight. It's Halloween; therefore, him and his goons can walk around in almost any town and still blend in." My mom said.

I breathed in and let out a deep sigh, "Who exactly is coming through the portal?"

Uncle Jake shrugged, "I guess anyone."

"Where is the Portal opening?" Daphne asked curiously.

My dad paled just a bit, "No one knows."

* * *

"Were you looking for me?" Sara asked.

I turned in my seat so I was fully looking at her, "How did you know?"

Sara tapped her temple with her index finger, "I know stuff."

"Do you know where Jayla went?" I asked.

Sara raised an eyebrow and gave a snide smile, "Of course. After all, I _was _the one who made her"—she made her hands curl into fists and then made them pop—"Disappear."

* * *

"What do you mean 'no one knows'?" Daphne asked.

"It could be anywhere," Granny explained, "From Ohio to L.A. Anywhere in the U.S basically."

"Don't worry," Uncle Jake said quickly at seeing Reds white face, "We have people on it. Everafters are everywhere looking for them."

Something clicked in my brain, it might have been my detective insight or just a random recognition, but I was pretty sure of a few things.

"Do you know the name of their Leader?" I asked slowly.

My uncle shook his head, "No, but we do know what the group calls themselves."

"The Force," my mom finished.

My blood ran cold. Sinister van Force was the leader of something. The Force was the groups' name. No coincidence.

* * *

"Why?" I asked, moving my hand slowly to my waist where, after Katrina showed me, I put my dagger.

"She's important to the plan." Sara said.

"How?" I asked, my fingers now slightly gripping the hilt of the dagger.

Sara smirked and raised an eyebrow, "What would be the fun in telling you that?"

* * *

"What are we doing sitting here?" Daphne cried, "We have to go help them!"

"You guys aren't going anywhere," my dad declared.

"Fine by me," Puck said, "I'm getting some popcorn. Who wants to watch The Avengers with me?"

I groaned and threw my hands up in frustration. "Why can't we go?" Daphne asked angrily.

"You're too young," my dad explained.

"I seem to recall that I am older than a hundred," Pinocchio said.

My dad scowled, "You are all staying here. End of discussion. Pinocchio, you will be watching over _everyone_. If something happens, it's your fault."

"That's preposterous," Pinocchio declared.

"That's life," my dad replied. "I'd thought you'd get used to that by now."

"We'll check on you at midnight." My mom said.

If I was sure of one thing, it was that I was getting out of this house tonight, one way or another.

* * *

"Where did you take her?" I demanded.

Sara shrugged, "Why? It's not like you can save her."

"Where. Did. You. Take. Her?" I said through gritted teeth, my fingers gripping the hilt of the dagger so tight that they turned white at the knuckles.

"Oh, you know," She waved her hand in the air, like it was no big deal, "The Crook."

Then she looked at me with a devilish smile, "I don't have to explain what Crook is to you, do I? After all, you know exactly what it is."

* * *

I pushed the door ten minutes after they left. Puck was sitting on the couch watching the beginning of the Avengers and eating his second tub of popcorn.

The door wouldn't open when I unlocked it and tried to open it with the knob the first time so I decided to try plan B: Throwing myself against the door many times while Daphne tried to unhinge the door with magic.

"I'm supposed to be supervising you," Pinocchio said.

"Then supervise," I grunted, throwing myself against the door once more.

"You're making that pretty hard for him," Puck commented, throwing a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Shut up, Puck." I muttered while Daphne used yet another spell. She ducked as it rebounded in a trace of blue light and hit the wall behind her.

"That's not going to work," Red commented while I threw myself against the door again.

"Why not?!" Daphne yelled angrily, taking the magic ring off her finger and throwing it on the floor.

"Well, it's obvious that the adults put a spell on the door and most probably the windows, also, to keep us from getting out," Pinocchio said.

"And to keep stuff from getting in," Puck added.

I groaned in frustration for being so stupid.

"Then how the heck are we supposed to get out?" Daphne demanded.

"You're not," Red said.

"Great friend you are," Daphne said sarcastically.

"Thanks," Puck said.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Daphne yelled in frustration.

"Now you see why I hate him so much," I grumbled under my breath.

"Whatever," Daphne said, "We're getting out if you say so or not. I don't really care."

I threw myself against the door again.

* * *

"Why did you take her there? How did you take her there?" I exacted.

Sara laughed, "Full of questions now, are we?"

"Answer them," I demanded.

Sara shrugged, still smirking, "We need her, so does her brother."

"Her brother? Her brother is _in this school_. Not in some deranged fairy land."

Sara rolled her eyes, "That hurt."

"Explain," I said, slowly slipping the dagger out of its pouch.

"Why should I?" Sara asked, "You'll find out soon enough."

And as fast as I could blink, she was gone.

* * *

I threw myself against the door for the fortieth time and then I groaned and dropped to the floor.

"This is hopeless," Daphne said.

"Told you," Red muttered under her breath.

Puck paused the movie, got up and stretched, "More popcorn…" He muttered, moving toward the Kitchen.

Pinocchio moved his leg out and Puck tripped, "No more popcorn." He declared.

Puck moaned, "You don't tell me what to do."

"You just finished your seventh tub. No more popcorn," Pinocchio glared.

Puck raised an eyebrow, reached into his pocket, smirked, pulled out a stink bomb, and threw it at Pinocchio. Then he got up and ran to the Kitchen before anyone could stop him.

Pinocchio was fuming, Red was staring at him with her mouth agape and Daphne was rolling on the floor laughing.

Pinocchio stood to get himself cleaned up.

Daphne sighed, "Wait up," She said, then she raised her wand and a blue cloud engulfed Pinocchio. A second later the cloud was gone and Pinocchio was all cleaned up.

Pinocchio dusted off the non-existent dust from himself, scowled at the door Puck just entered and went to sit on the sofa.

Red rolled her eyes and Daphne stifled a giggle.

A second later there was a faint _ding _from the kitchen and Puck came through the door carrying a full tub of popcorn. He jumped on the couch, sending some of the popcorn flying out of the bucket.

Puck searched for the remote but it wasn't where he left it, "Where…?"

Daphne held it up.

"How did you…?" I faintly asked.

"Magic comes in handy. That move was totally wondersome,"

"Wonderful and awesome, right?" I asked.

Daphne nodded with a grin but it was quickly turned into a frown, "So how do we get out?"

"Oh, that's what you guys were trying?" Puck asked.

We stared at him.

"No, Puck, Sabrina was just trying to see how long it would take to dislocate her shoulder," Red said sarcastically.

Puck nodded, "Can I have the remote back?" He asked.

"She was being sarcastic!" I yelled.

"I still want the remote," he said.

"Not until you help us find a way out," Daphne declared, crossing her arms and gripping the remote tightly.

Puck groaned, "This is child labor," he complained.

"You're over a hundred years old," I snapped, "Suck it up."

Puck rolled his eyes and stuffed his face with more popcorn. In an instant, the tub and all the popcorn inside the tub and out, was gone.

"Ok," Puck said, "You crossed the line."

He reached in his pocket for some stink bombs but they were gone. Puck seemed to get angrier by the second. When he realized that Daphne also took his sword, steam was practically coming out of his ears.

"Go and find us an exit we could use tonight," Daphne said, making sure there were no loopholes in her command.

Puck huffed and stomped up the stairs.

"He's not really going to do what you said, is he?" Red asked.

"I doubt it," I said.

After ten minutes, the overwhelming happenings of the day got to me and I nodded off to sleep.

**A/N suckish, I know. If anyone has ideas on making this story better, please comment some constructive criticism. Sorry.—May (Ps. For those of you who want me to get a Beta, I'm thinking on it.) Was this chapter confusing?**


	22. Reality Hurts

**I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**Day Thirty Four (We Jumped Three and a Half Weeks) **

**Sabrina's POV**

I walked on a brick road. Not a _yellow _brick road; just a normal grey one. I didn't know where I was, where I was going and how I got on this road. I just kept on walking. Someone was calling me, an invisible voice chanting my name over and over and over again.

_Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina _

To say it was getting on my nerves would be an understatement.

I was dreaming.

The realization hit me like a rock. I felt like falling to the floor in shock.

I was dreaming.

But how could this feel so real?

So surreal.

I was amazed and horrified at the same time.

_Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina_

The chanting was now the least of my worries. My feet were no longer in my control.

_Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina_

I ordered my feet to stop but they didn't listen.

My feet were moving. Left foot, right. Left foot, right. Left foot, right. Making small tapping noises with the heel.

Nothing else registered in my mind other than the small tapping noise of my heels and the grey brick road that seemed to sparkle every time my eyes focused on it.

Left foot, right. Left foot, right. Left foot, right.

What was happening? Where are my feet taking me? What was going on?

So many questions.

_Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina_

Left foot, right. Left foot, right. Left foot, right.

Where am I?

At the end of the road there was a house. It was, unexpectedly, a normal house that you would see in a normal neighbourhood. I was expecting something from a horror movie.

Suddenly, a cacophony of sounds entered my brain. So loud. But I couldn't cry out in pain.

My feet stopped right in front of the house but I still didn't have control.

**No control, no control, no control. No control.**

_Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina._

My arms turned numb and now it was their turn to be ordered by someone who was not me.

My hand turned into a fist and knocked on the door.

* * *

Screaming, yelling, shouting.

I pounded on the wall. At least, I thought it was a wall.

I didn't care.

I was so mad.

So angry.

I was livid.

I pound and pound and pound until my knuckles got bloody.

I scream and scream and scream until my throat felt like my voice clawed its way out.

And I didn't once cry because

He

Can't

Break

Me.

* * *

I still didn't know what's going on.

I'm made of fuel.

Run run run until it all runs out.

"_Coward_," I don't have to turn around to know who the voice belongs to.

Suddenly, I was trapped. The walls were caving in. It was now a space so small I felt claustrophobic.

"_Sabrina Grimm_," The voice said.

I had control over my body once again.

But this time I couldn't run. I was petrified.

"Sabrina Grimm is a coward!" I heard him bellow, "Always running, always hiding." His voice leveled down to a whisper, "Always lying."

I could see the owner of the voice now. And if anything, it made the situation worse.

Sinister van Force.

* * *

**Torture.**

Hit. Slap. Punch. Jap.

"_You can't run forever_"

The voice mocks me over and over and over again. I trip over my feet and almost fall to the ground but I catch myself before I do.

"_You can't run forever"_

Sinister has caught me. I cannot run anymore. I push, but there is an invisible wall blocking my way.

"_You can't run forever"_

Hit. Slap. Punch. Jap.

Again and again and again.

He is torturing me. Something hits me; something punches me, always invisible. Jap, _Slap._

I feel like it's on replay.

Did Jayla go through the same pain as me before she —

Hit. Slap. Punch. Jap.

Again and again and again.

* * *

I was left, bloodied and bruised, on the floor of an unknown room. It wasn't the place where the ever-changing wall colors had confused me when I first dreamed this place.

I was dreaming.

I didn't know how to get out of this dream. This _nightmare_.

I wanted to wake up _so bad._

The voices calling my name haven't stopped, but they have dimmed.

My body ached badly and I didn't know how because how do I feel something that's not supposed to be real?

Not supposed to be real but by some scary gut feeling, it _is _real.

I started to shiver uncontrollably. **How Do I **_**Wake Up**_**? **

"Sabrina," A voice sang joyously. "Are you awake?"

I didn't answer because I was shivering so severely I was afraid I would bite my tongue in half if I opened my mouth. The silence seemed to answer some unasked question.

"Good. I've been waiting for you to wake up."

I looked around; trying to find the place the voice was coming from.

_Hardly anyone ever looks up_ Jayla's voice echoed in my ears.

I looked up

And screamed.

* * *

_Mirror mirror on the wall/ who's the greatest of them all?_

Mirrors. That's what covered the ceiling; the image of me, portrayed in thousands of different mirrors. I was bloodied and bruised. I had a black eye, bruised arms, and legs that had blood flowing down in streams. And the worst part:

My

Hair

Was

Black

* * *

I wasn't crying. I've talked myself out of crying so many times in this one _nightmare _that I think I forgot how to cry.

_Crying is weak_ a tiny voice whispered in my head.

My back was heaved against the wall and half my body was slouched.

My breath caught as Sinister walked in, "Having fun?" He asked.

I wanted to kill him. _Is this what he does to every person he decides to requite? _An angry voice demanded in my head. _Is this what he did to Jayla?_

I held back a growl. "Why. Is. My hair. _Black." _I said through gritted teeth.

"The same reason you're annoying," He replied smoothly.

"How do I stop dreaming?" I asked.

"Easy," He said, turning to face me fully, "You wake up."

* * *

I was suddenly somewhere else. But this time, I didn't feel hopeless. The room was not black and white like all the other places. Instead, it was a soothing baby blue color. My breathing leveled out but my fear resided. I didn't care about that much because if I've learned one thing in the Grimm family business, it was, '_if you aren't scared by something that should terrify you, you are most definitely going to die in the next five minutes.'_

So, most definitely, I was terrified.

Suddenly, the cuts, bruises, and broken bones on my body slowly healed; leaving me only with the blood and grime. I sighed in relief but my body was still tensed. Every good thing comes with a price, right?

The door of the room opened, revealing Jack Frost and a fairy that flew beside his head. They came in and the door behind them slowly closed with a bang. The echo the bang made died out and was replaced with a silence I didn't know how to intercept. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but at the same time it wasn't awkward.

Jack Frost watched me for a while before finally deciding to move. He bent down and sat in front of me. The fairy transformed in size and grew to a human height, following Jack's movements, she also sat down. After looking at her for a second I immediately knew who she was from all the pictures of her I've seen in the Grimm journals. It was Thumbelina.

Just like the other time I've seen Jack in my dream, he was completely black and white—although the blue aura that I had seen around him before had dimmed. Thumbelina, however, had a dark magenta aura around her. She, also, was completely black and white with black hair, white skin that looked almost translucent, and a black dress that seemed to make her look even more like a ghost.

Finally, Jack spoke, easing a little of the tension in the air I had just noticed, "We're not going to hurt you." He said with a smile.

Considering the last encounter I had with him was not completely what I would take from a nice guy and the situation I had just been in was not exactly rainbows and sunshine, I decided not to fully trust him—I also made sure that was obvious.

Thumbelina spoke next, "He's gone now. We told him that there was a disaster on earth. He won't come for a while." I knew she was talking about Sinister and I was confused, _why would they do this?_

"We're part of the Humans," He said, answering in my unasked question.

_We're part of the Humans_

The way he said it, like it was a very dangerous thing, sent shivers down my spine.

"Why—Why are you here?" I asked, cursing the way my voice shook slightly.

"I'm Thumbelina," The fairy said. Jack muttered his name under his breath. "We're here on a mission," She continued, "We're supposed to save you because you're the one who will save us." She said.

I froze, _I'm the one who will save them_. I was so distracted that I almost didn't catch what she muttered under her breath—almost. "_At least, that's what the prophecy said."_

Why am I included in so many prophecies?! The voice in my head screamed.

"We're going to give you a gift and help you…unlock your powers," Jack explained.

I nodded, somewhat shakily.

"You know my story?" Thumbelina asked. I nodded. A small smile slid onto her face as she looked at me, "Good," She said, "Because I need to give you my voice."

I stared at her in shock. From the Grimm brothers' journals, I had gathered that her voice was one of the most beautiful things in the world. How could she just _give _that to me?

_We're supposed to save you because you're the one who will save us _a replay of her voice reminded me in my head.

I nodded firmly this time, leaving all traces of doubt and fright behind. Well, maybe not all the fright.

Thumbelina took a deep breath, "Keep in mind that right after this power exchange, you will wake up right away."

"Thank-you," I managed to say before a really bright white light engulfed us, making me blind to anything other than Thumbelina's face. I could still see her dark magenta aura, though, and when it started to lighten a considerable amount, I started to panic slightly. "Your—" I started, but was interrupted by her soft soothing voice.

_Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina_

Now the chanting had taken its volume up so loud and quick that black dots appeared in my vision.

"How—?" I managed to squeeze out before I blacked out.

* * *

"SABRINA!" Some shouted right beside my ear.

I screamed and jumped up. "Eyck! What?!" I said back.

I looked around, relief flooded my veins. I was awake.

"Daphne?" I asked, looking over to her. She looked so shaken up that I felt afraid for her. I went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey," I tried to sooth her, which was a big mistake since I suck at these types of things. "Where are Red and Pinocchio?" I asked.

Daphne, with tears streaming down her face, clung on to me like I was her lifeline. "You fell asleep and then Puck didn't come down for, like, twenty minutes so Red left to get him since we thought it wouldn't be a good idea to wake you up, right? But then when Red and Puck came down an hour later and you still wouldn't wake up Pinocchio just said you were really tired and not to wake you up. Red even watched Puck so he wouldn't wake you up but he acted so weird and then I suggested that we get out stuff ready to leave and then we wake you up and that took another hour. We even packed your stuff for you and Puck didn't do one single bad thing and Red was so suspicious so when I accidentally knocked down a big tower of books from the dining table and you _still _didn't wake up, Red went to check on you and then a minute later, she was screaming." Daphne went , leaving way too many run on sentences. The tears were set into full blown sobs and she struggled to finish the story.

"We all ran to her and she was crying and then she said you weren—weren't breathing—"Another sob racked her body and I hugged her tighter. "And then Puck didn't leave your side after that, he was just, calling your name over and over again and we thought you had died! Pinocchio even tried do to some things to you to make you breath but nothing worked so we thought we lost you—"

"Wait—" I interrupted her. I didn't feel bad about it though, because it seemed like she would blubber if I didn't stop her. "Where is Puck now?"

"He left to find your parents and everyone else," Daphne explained.

"When?" I asked curiously.

Her voice shook, "When your hair turned black."

I let out a startled scream and checked in a nearby vase that reflected my effigy.

Every single grime, broken bone, blood, and scratch was foreign to my body. I was as unharmed as a newborn baby. But on my head, where my blond hair should have been, was now covered with midnight black hair.

Sinister knew what he was doing. He left me harmless but with my black hair because it was a sign that the dream really did happen. That I was really broken and bruised. It wasn't just a nightmare after all.

It was reality.

* * *

**A/N Hey, I was going to write more but I had to stop due to my mom yelling at me to go to sleep. I was also going to put it as Sabrina forgets everything and remembers tidbits of this along the story but I decided against it. Also, I apologize for any grammar mistakes, OOC-ness and any parts that confused you. I got some of this chapters writing style from the book **_**Shatter Me**_**. Give the book a try you guys, **** it's awesome.**

** OH! And I almost forgot to tell you guys! Today is my birthday! I really wanted to do an update today so here it is! I think it's safe to say that this chapter is the longest so far. This is also a big point in this stories rising action. And, the reason of this late update, (can someone do some drumming please?) : I am now obsessed with Wattpad. Great…just great.. well, I'll leave you at that. Hope you read this long AN. **

** Loves to you all -May**


	23. Black Hair Is Hard To Bear

**I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**Day Thirty Five (We Jumped Three and Four Days) **

**Sabrina's POV**

**2:00 A.M**

I was scared. It was a fidgety, itchy kind of scared. Where I couldn't stop moving or worrying and I wanted to stop waiting.

Daphne sat right beside me, clinging on my arm like I was going to disappear any moment. She glanced at me a couple of times but averted her eyes quickly. I held her hand and rubbed soothing circles on her knuckles with my thumb.

We were waiting for our family to come home. We had called them no less than two minutes ago and they said they would come right away.

I glanced at Daphne worriedly. Her eye lids fluttered closed every once in a while but she forced them up to stay awake. I had tried talking her into sleep after she had called our parents but the look on her face right after I brought it up told me that she wasn't budging.

I hate how waiting could sometimes feel like an eternity might pass and I'd still be here, waiting.

I held in a frustrated groan, not wanting to disturb my sister. Her eyelids flutter closed once again. I leaned in, "I'll wake you up when they come," I said, softly whispering it in her ear. She nodded—finally surrendering. A second later, I heard her deep breathing, indicating that she was asleep. I sighed in relief; I didn't know how much longer she would hold out until she dropped unconscious on me.

I fingered my newly black hair with a tense back. Sinister was playing a game and I was his biggest piece on the game board.

But he would be out of luck because it was _my_ game board we were playing on after all.

I don't lose on my game board.

* * *

They didn't even bother knocking before they barged in. I jumped in confusion and Daphne woke abruptly, rubbing her knuckles over her eyes to wipe the sleep away.

The first one to do something was Cinderella, I didn't even know why she was here and I wasn't really happy about it considering the very first thing she did was let out a high-pitched scream, "YOUR HAIR IS _BLACK!_"

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically replied back, "Really? I haven't noticed."

"You're not in the best mood." Granny said with raised eyebrows.

"And why should I be?" I shot back.

Granny smiled, "Because we just got ourselves a lead on our investigation."

I groaned, took the nearest pillow, and smacked it against my face.

"Dramatic much?" Puck muttered.

"Shut up."

* * *

"So, what do we know so far?" Granny asked the big group sitting in front of her.

The group was large. It included Daphne, Puck, Granny, Mom, Dad, Basil, Mr. Canis, Snow White, Cinderella, Pinocchio, Red, Uncle Jake, Prince Charming, Cinderella, Goldilocks, Boarman, Elvis, Scarecrow, Nurse Sprat, The Widow, Baby Bear, Momma Bear, and Poppa Bear. They filled the living room to the point where it was slightly uncomfortable to breath. Especially since the bookshelves and books Poppa Bear brought down filled up half of the other side of the room, leaving only half for us.

"We know that a crazy person is trying to take over the world," Daphne said sleepily.

Granny hurriedly wrote what Daphne said on the white board in from of her.

"What else?" She asked.

"His name is Sinister," Puck snapped.

Granny wrote Sinister in large letters, circled it, and drew a line connecting it with what Daphne had said.

"And…?" Granny prompted.

"He's crazy," Window squawked.

I tuned out the start of their shouting and yelling of information, twisted a string of my newly black hair in my fingers and frowned.

"Hey, guys, I feel different." The soft voice carried over their yells and shouts and everyone stopped talking.

I clamped my mouth shut. I didn't remember opening my mouth or speaking. Especially in that new, silky voice that was defiantly not mine.

"Thumbelina?" Goldilocks asked in wonder.

* * *

I stared at the sky with my body lain on the roof. The stars twinkled with their deception of beauty and the moon was full and bold.

Footsteps slapped against the roofs flat surface and I tensed.

"It's me, Grimm." A familiar voice said. I relaxed my body.

Puck lay down beside me and placed his hands under his head. We stayed like for a while, the silence doing nothing awkward to this situation.

After a while, I spoke, "Do they know you're here?"

Puck chuckled, "I bet they wouldn't know if Basil got kidnapped again."

I winced, "That bad?"

"All hell broke loose down there," Puck commented.

"What are they even arguing about?"

"Heck if I know. I zoned out the minute they started debating."

I sighed, "You headed to the kitchen, right?"

Puck let out an exaggerated gasp, "Have faith, Grimm."

I waited. Then,

"I sent Baby Bear to the kitchen."

I should've known. "Why are you here anyways?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "The stars amuse me. Why are _you _here?"

"It's quiet," I said.

He nodded and we fell into silence again.

"What happened after I—er…"

"Stopped breathing?" Puck prompted.

"Yes, that," I replied.

"I went to go find the rest of you Grimms' and then I brought them here."

"That's all?" I replied doubtfully.

"Yup," Puck said confidently.

"Then why are half the Everafters in this town here?" I asked.

"Apparently, you dying is something to be scared about," Puck said in bafflement.

I frowned, got up, and dusted my jeans off. For some reason, a pang hit my chest _was that how little he cared for me _a small voice in my head asked. I shrugged it off and said, "I'm going to bed."

Puck creased his eyebrows in confusion and nodded. "Try not to die next time," he advised.

"Wouldn't even think of it," I muttered sarcastically, climbing off the roof and sliding through the window.

* * *

I softly knocked on the door of Daphne and Red's room at around 6: 30 am.

"Come in," A voice softly greeted me.

I poked my head in, surprised to see Daphne still awake and the only one in the room.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked her, "You seemed tired earlier."

Daphne shrugged and rubbed her bloodshot eyes, "I couldn't sleep," she said.

I stepped in the room and gently closed the door behind me. She eyed me curiously for a second but after I reached in my back pocket and took out a hair brush, a smile—if a little tired—spread across her face.

I sat down at the edge of her bed and turned my back on her, handling the sleek, black brush to her.

"I know it's not entirely the same thing," I said quietly, "But I hope it helps."

Daphne didn't hesitate on brushing my now black hair. In the little tugs in my knots and the yells from downstairs that seemed dull and soften through the door, I felt relaxed—And, even if it was just a little bit—Safe.

After a little while the brushing began to slow and I could tell that Daphne was slowly falling asleep.

Then, the brushing came to a stop and I wrapped the now brushed black hair into a bun, took the hairbrush from Daphne's unclasped hands, and tucked her sleeping body into bed.

After kissing her forehead softly and saying a quiet 'sweet dreams', I turned off the light of her room and closed her door.

* * *

I tossed the pen in my hand to my other hand and back again. Staring at the ceiling of my room, I contemplated on how I should start today's journal entry. Daphne had, no doubt, already started hers and I wondered how she figured out what to write so quickly. She had always been better with the Grimms tittle as 'detective' .Unlike me.

My back was stiff against the mattress and my eyelids were slowly drooping. The talking from downstairs made it obvious that the Everafters below weren't trying hard to keep their voice down.

I rubbed my temple with the hand that wasn't holding the pen. Putting my Journal and pen on my nightstand, I decided on trying again tomorrow.

With a sigh of content, I turned my body, pulled the covers closer, and fell into a tired –and thankfully—tranquil sleep.

* * *

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Sooo….*Hides behind Hagrid.* This chapter was late and I am so very sorry. But, Hey! I got this one up today! Despite the—Sometimes—Major OOCness. Yesterday, I got three-quarters of this chapter done from a burst of random un-writers block-ness!**

**Short, very random, Story: I am at home in the long weekend where the weather is unbearably warm as people who went outside told me. I have also been kicked off the couch and sent to another room because my sister doesn't want to share the T.V. I also have a fruit fly that has followed me since yesterday and I have a very weird fear of small things that fly. I.e. Fruit fly, flies, mosquitoes, the likes. **

**Weird, I know.**

**Next chapter will be coming up as soon as inspiration hits me in the face **** Tell me if you like this chap and maybe something's I should improve on.**

**Till later, May**


	24. Like My Mother

**I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**Day Thirty Five (We Jumped Three Weeks and Four Days) **

**Sabrina's POV**

**12:00 A.M**

It wasn't hard to sneak out of the house at noon. All I had to do was slip out the front door.

No one was paying attention. Which Puck said was, "Very stupid."

At least we agree on one thing.

As my footsteps slapped against the pavement and I turned the corner of the street, my mind was whirling with thoughts and my feet were moving automatically. I was so lost in thought that I wouldn't be surprised if I blindly hit a pole and fell to the floor.

One thought that was constantly annoying me, mocking me, asking me was: _Why would they be so careless?_

If your daughter died and is now a part of Crook, wouldn't you be more cautious?

* * *

When I came home, they were making plans.

It was a blur with me picking up only a few sentences.

_Why Sabrina?_

_It just doesn't add up._

_Think like a detective, people._

_Why black? _

I found myself an empty chair in the corner of the room and sat down with a frown. I listened to their argument, zoning out and back into the present at random times.

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes, not bothering to add to the conversation.

It wasn't like they'd hear me if I tried.

* * *

They decided to pull me out of high school. I wasn't complaining.

They settled on Goldilocks being my home school teacher while Puck, Daphne and Red would continue going to school to find anything out-of-place or suspicious.

So here I am, at 9 o'clock in the morning, getting ready for my first homeschooled class with Goldilocks.

To be honest, I thought she'd teach me more about the importance of feng shui than anything else.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Goldilocks claps her hands, "So, since you haven't practiced the arts of a detective & defense, in a while, this should refresh your memory."

She comes at me and I'm on the floor with my feet and hands trapped before I even know what's happening.

"OK," she said, with a look on her face that I couldn't understand, "You're more than a little rusty. This might take a while."

She gets off of me and helps me up. After dusting the back of my jeans, Goldilocks take my hand and places it on her shoulder, "We're starting slow," she announces.

I nod and learn and learn and learn.

If my hair wasn't enough of a warning that I should be getting ready, I don't know what is.

But a gut feeling was telling me that this wasn't the particular way I should've been learning.

* * *

The wind hit me sharply as I climbed the wall to the roof of the house. After walking to the middle, I put the blanket down and sat on it with my knees hugging my chest and my arms around them. I rocked back and forth a few times while the wind whipped my hair around my face.

So many questions went around my mind like water swirling down a drain.

The tress cast sinister shadows on the ground below and the full moon did nothing to help my pounding heart.

Why was I here again?

Oh, yes, I remember now; it was to sulk in self-pity.

"Sabrina?" A voice asked questioningly.

I tensed, "Yes?"

"It's me, Red." I relaxed my tense body. "What are you doing up here?"

I turn around to face her, "I could ask the same question to you."

She sits down in front of me, cross-legged and shrugged. "So how do you like the black hair?"

"The black—Oh, that," I shrugged.

"You know," she said after a while, "You look like your mother."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but appreciated the compliment, no matter how much out there I thought it was.

"I like you're mother. She's pretty amazing. I wish I had a mother like her," Red said, and for a moment, a wistful look entered her eyes. "She's wicked at defense and a perfect mom, plus a great leader. She's also been through a lot and hasn't lost hope yet."

Now Red looked me in the eye, "Can you be like your mom?" She asked.

The wind howled in a silent response.

Red left after it was clear I was too lost to answer her question.

"Could I be like my mom?" I asked the wind that was now calm.

Everyone looked up to my mom and everyone wanted to be her, but could I?

If I actually thought about it, all other confusion and questions aside, the answer was yes. Yes, I could be like my mother.

But with all confusion and questions, the real question was, "What's stopping me?"

* * *

I dragged my feet down the stairs and into the kitchen. The house was silent because, apparently, the adults thought the matter would be more taken care of in the mayor's house. I find it funny because one of my memories about the mayor's house was when the giant came to destroy it.

When I reached the kitchen, I poured some water from the pitcher into my cup, turned to sit on the counter and tilted my head so it rested on the side of the refrigerator, closed my eyes, and slowly took tiny sips of my water.

I felt like passing out into exhaustion. Every thought, every breath, every movement took energy out of me.

Abruptly, I was so dizzy.

I opened my eyes groggily but everything was spinning, spinning, spinning.

And suddenly, my glass of water slipped out of my hand and dropped to the floor with a piercing crash. But I hardly realized that the glass I was holding seconds ago was now in pieces on the floor.

"Sabrina?" A voice. Pucks voice. Calling out to me worriedly and too slow, like we were under water.

The dizziness hit me with a pang once again and the voice—Puck's voice, "Sabrina, stay with me."

Stay with him? But I already was. Right beside him. In fact, he was holding on to me. Wait, why?

A burst of colors exploded behind my eyes and excruciating pain make me hunch over and cry out.

"Sabrina, please, please, please, stay with me. Dammit, Sabrina, be strong!" Puck, was he under water? Stay with him? Be strong?

Like my mother. I think he was trying to tell me to be like my mother.

Another voice—"What's happening? What's wrong?" A worried voice, sending sharp pains through my brain. Who did that voice belong to? Daphne. Why was she in the kitchen? Is she thirsty too?

"Oh, no…" A quiet voice this time. Little Red Riding Hood ran through the forest… "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

Another sharp pain, but this time directed forcefully and only to my chest.

"Daphne! Call the Mayors house!" Puck. Puck was talking. I could hardly focus on anything other than the pain.

Pain, pain, go away.

"Be like your mother," Red whispered to me. The last words I heard before everything turned black and I passed out.

Be like my mother… What did that mean again?

* * *

**SORRY! Sorry sorry ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh sorry.**

**Long time no update, and add that with a sucky update, u get this. Tell me what u think, how to improve, and anything else.**

**(BTW, i'm sorry about it being OOC)**

**~May Flowers **

**Lol, jk ~May Salome Love, 3**


	25. Mind-Games

**I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**Day Thirty Five (We Jumped Three Weeks and Four Days) **

**Sabrina's POV**

Another dream. No, not a dream. I was part of Crook now; this was reality in another world.

Black and white walls, people, objects.

_Tap, Tap, Tap. _Every sound I made magnified. My feet made noises that felt foreign to me.

Huge doors, ones you might see in fairy-tale castles, stood before me, mocking me, inviting me, to open them.

And so I do. With a huge creaking sound, it complies.

Slowly, so very slowly, it reveals the room that it subtly hid.

Two chairs fit for king and queen, stood proudly on the high golden-yellow colored platform.

I stand there, with no intention of entering the room because of how foreign it felt, because it was colored. Nothing in crook was colored in any colors other than black and white, and, I've noticed if you're really lucky, silver shot through the land making it show scarce hidden beauty.

Like someone pushed a button, a sudden fierce wind pushed from behind me, moving my feet against my will while I struggled to stay in place.

I entered the room and the door rushed to close behind me with a bang, like someone gave its signal that its job was done and the worker was hurrying to leave.

I stayed in place and waited and observed my surroundings. The platform was the only thing colored, making it stand out the most out of all the black and white.

I didn't know what I was waiting for, I only knew that I had to wait, I couldn't move, something—someone—was coming. Something—someone—wouldn't let me leave.

And someone did come, walking in like I was fortunate to be graced with his presence.

Sinister van Force.

"You're late," he announces as if we made a schedule and I've intentionally arrived a minute late just to ridicule him.

"I haven't come across any clocks," I reply sourly, "and I wasn't aware that there was a certain time I had to pass out on earth and arrive here."

Sinister flashes a small smile and I blink, and then it's gone and I wonder if my mind was playing tricks on me. I pass it off as a hallucination due to all the fainting and crossing into Crook and such.

"What am I doing here?" I ask. "Send me back."

Sinister raises an eyebrow in amusement. "Dear Grimm, I've done nothing. It looks like you still need to learn to harness your powers."

I groan internally. "Stop with the riddles! What powers? You mention them every time I come but you never explain! If you haven't figured it out yet, Mr. Guy with the creepy name, I'm not able to use magic!"

"Your powers, little girl, are in you. You may not be able to use magic but your powers are an entirely different thing."

"What powers?" I shout in frustration and anger, I was tired of playing his games.

A lamp lunches itself at him and falls a foot astray from his feet. My eyes widen in surprise but Sinister only looks intrigued. He glanced down at the shattered black light-bulb and a bit his hair falls into his eyes. He glances back at me and looks me right in the eye. His gaze holds so much intensity that I can't move from the spot my feet are implanted to.

"How do you…suspect…the lamp…broke?" Sinister drawled out.

I stare at him in bewilderment. His model-worthy looks stare down at me. I should be on his every need. I feel so special that he's sparing me a glanc—.

Wait, what?

I shake my head internally, hoping that would wipe away the vise-like grasp of finger like tendrils that tried to grasp my brain, pull at it, over-come it.

"What are you doing?" I asked frantically.

Sinister snapped his fingers, his face void of any emotion "Magic."

Again and again, he attacked my mind with me fighting him over and over.

Over and over until it felt like my brain were ready to explode and I dropped to the floor, screaming aloud in pain.

* * *

**Back At the Grimm Residence**

**9:00 PM**

"She won't wake up," Baba Yaga crackled.

The Team of Detective Leagues—which Daphne had taken to calling the group of everafter's who most commonly arrived after an important scene like this—stayed quiet. But Daphne's father fumed silently in the corner of the room while her mother held a comforting hand to his forearm.

Baba Yaga had asked for silence while she checked on Sabrina.

"There's not one way you can help?" Snow White asked.

"The child is in a coma," Baba Yaga replied.

And silence engulfed the room until it looked like Henry Grimm could no longer hold in his outburst, opened his mouth to speak, and was interrupted by the sudden sever shaking of the oldest Grimm girl.

"What's wrong with her?" Veronica asked frantically, "Why is she shaking like that?"

Baba Yaga sighed and looked like she wished she could be anywhere else but here (probably her dungeon making poisonous potions out of frogs, Daphne thought bitterly) but went to help Sabrina with a look of deep brooding.

After a few moments Sabrina creased the shaking and Baba Yaga stood with a contemplative and amused look.

"It seems as if the magic that had infected the girl years ago came back, she should be in a coma for a decided amount of time."

Like Daphne predicted, the group burst into chaos and questions. Daphne listened to a few:

"What do you mean a decided amount of time?"

"How in the world did the magic come back? I thought it was basically lethal for her to be near it."

Then, with a determined look in her eyes, the middle Grimm girl stood up and proceeded to the attic with a plan in mind.

* * *

**This would've been longer and I would've explained more in this chapter but I decided this wait was really long so I might as well post this new chapter. Hope you like the 3****rd**** person POV, I tried to put it in Daphne's perspective a little.**

**~May, ^_^**


End file.
